The Fight Between the 3 Egyptians
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: After Tea and Marik's breakup, Bakura and Malik are after her again! xXComplete!Xx
1. Marik broke his promise!

Hello fellow...er...people? I am deciding on whom Tea shall be with in the sequel. O well! Who cares? I don't! It'll come to me. In the mean time, enjoy the sequel to 'The Fight Between the 3 Egyptians'!  
  
New Disclaimer: When did Ra ever let ME own yugioh?? NEVER!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Prologue:  
  
Marik laid lazily on the couch. Isis and Shadi, the married couple, came in.  
  
"Marik?" Isis scowled at him. "All you do all day is sit there like a bump on a log! Why aren't you around Tea or something?!"  
  
"Isis," Marik began, sneering. "Me and Tea aren't like you and Shadi. She has things she needs to do. She doesn't have to time to make googly eyes at me all day!" Marik and Tea were definitely like Isis and Shadi. They didn't hang around as much, because of Tea's dance classes and she hasn't been suspended from school like Marik was, so there was that too of course. She came and saw him, but in Marik's opinion, she saw more of Bakura than him or Malik. Bakura planned on getting expelled, but it seemed Ryou got him out of everything. Marik sighed. 'I liked it when we fought over aTea. But now that everything's settled down, I may not ever get a chance to kill anymore...' he looked out at the sun setting on the horizon. 'Tea is my girlfriend. Lovely.' He heard a knock on the door. "It's opened Tea!" he called. Bakura came in looking pissed. "Oh, hello dear, did I disturb you?" Bakura said mockingly. Marik hadn't seen Bakura for a VERY long time. HE smirked. "Hello old friend." Marik said. Bakura gave a phycotic grin. "hey"  
  
"Been a while, eh?" Marik inquired.  
  
"You bet." Bakura sat down next to him and smirked. "So, where's your lover. It's been a full 2 years and yet you haven't got a bit of niceness to go meet her, eh? Or for her to see you??"  
  
"Shuddup" Marik sighed. It was true. He hardly saw that girl of his. His eyes driftd downward. He was losong he touch. Then his pat-evil grin came on his face. "Wanna go kill?"  
  
"I thought you'd never say that." Bakura and him went to his room. Marik got out his dagger and grinned. "Lets move." He knew Tea didn't like this, but he was dying to kill. And NOW. He took a glance at the picture of Tea, then left.  
  
Tea smiled at Malik as he asked her whether she thought what she was about to do was right. "I know it is. Me and Marik are drifting apart, and I just hafta get closer."  
  
"You'll be skipping school." He told her, firmly. She hesitated, then said, "O well." Malik's eyebrows shot upward as he looked at her with utter surprise. "ok, if he's worth it"  
  
"He is"  
  
When they got there, though, Marik wasn't there. "Humph" she stormed home, angry Marik was killing innocent people again. She saw a happy Isis and Shadi go down the sidewalk without a worry in the world. Tea frowned. 'If only me and Marik could be that happy..." she thought and closed her eyes, only to open them and wonder whether what Malik said as true. Maybe she lied to him. "If he's worth it" Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was. She didn't know. She saw 2 familiar laughing friends come down the walk. T was Marik and Bakura. Their daggers were hooked onto their jeans and they seemed happy. She hid behind a tree, so they couldn't see her. She soon heard her name.  
  
"You know, Marik, I don't mean to ruin the good mood, but don't you think Tea probably checked in? I mean, I know Tea, she~"  
  
"I KNOW, Bakura. Stop budding in it. I've had fun enough fun for one night" he scowled at his pissed off friend.  
  
"And what about Malik? He was with her after and during school. What about that?" Bakura rambled on. Marik scowled even more.  
  
"Well, I don't really give a f%&$"  
  
"..."  
  
"Tea won't betray me, Bakura. And true to say, I won't either."  
  
"You did already."  
  
"I'll tell her. Either that or she already knows."  
  
"You know, you're becoming your old self, don't you? What'll Tea think of a heartless~" Marik turned, his eyes flashing.  
  
"I don't want to hear it" he pulled out his Rod and pointed it at Bakura.  
  
"You wouldn't dare"  
  
"I would and will if you don't SHUT UP!!"  
  
"fine. But don't blame me if she cheats on you.' Bakura walked off, calling. "If I know Tea, she doesn't want some one who breaks a promise!" and dissapered in the shadows.  
  
"Bastard" he swore, and left.  
  
Tea, whom had heard it all whispered, "Marik..." and sobbed, while running the way to Bakura's home.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&  
  
There you go! A little dramatic, I know! But, hey! No big deal! And I didn't write in script form, because a lot of people thought this better, and so do I! But, anyways, I still have no idea how this'll turn out. *shrugs* Please review and tell me who you want Tea to be with!  
  
Tea: Bye! 


	2. Bakura's Remedy

SOTR: Hallo people out there! Sorry for that lack of Update! --_-- I've had the flu.  
  
Anyways!  
  
Yaoi-Rated-R: Thank you for supporting my sequel! *sniff* I feel so loved!  
  
Just this once: Hmm...many people want Malik/Tea. Yay! They are a good couple, huh?  
  
Insane Chibi: Another Malik/Tea fan! Cool! Doesn't surprise me, though. So many Bakura/Tea fics out there!  
  
Tea Fan 123: O__O Poor Marik. That's one for Bakura and another for Malik!  
  
Vaz: WOW! A Bakura/Tea. Cool.  
  
Here's the stats so far...  
  
Malik-3  
  
Bakura-2  
  
Marik-0  
  
SOTR: Here's the plan people, after this sequel, I make another sequel, and that'll be the FINAL person Tea will be with! Yup! So, hope that-  
  
Marik: THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU MADE ME THE BAD GUY IN THUS FIC AND NOW I HAVE 0 VOTES!!!!!!!!!  
  
SOTR: O_O Yea?  
  
Marik: @_@  
  
SOTR: T_T ^__^ okey doke! Here's the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer Malik: I won't argue about it this time, because people love me soooo much!  
  
Tea: Stop bragging, Neanderthal.  
  
Disclaimer Malik: Pff. You KNOW you like me Tea.  
  
Tea: SOTR doesn't own yugioh. Never has, never will.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Breakup  
  
Tea moped all day in school. Marik just broke up with her. "WHAT HAS THE WORLD BECOME TO??!" she had shouted that morning to her parents.  
  
"Hey Tea!" Yugi happily ran up to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I got dumped."  
  
"Aww. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you, Tea?"  
  
"Leave me to sulk."  
  
"Um, ok." Yugi left back to his desk. Yami came up and leaned on her desk.  
  
"Tea, Tea. I'm still here. Me and you could always hook up." He grinned. The end-of-school bell rang.  
  
"No thanks. Maybe another time, Yami." She got up and left home.  
  
"Poor Tea." Joey said, coming beside Yami with Mai. "Hope she'll be ok."  
  
Malik came in the house. "Good afternoon, Marik"  
  
"Oh, sure, RUUBBBBB it in!!!!" Marik glared daggers at his more innocent half.  
  
"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Veeeeerrrrryyyy funny, abiou. Veeeeeeerrrrryyyy funny!!"  
  
"O_O WTF??"  
  
"I broke up with Tea!! OK?!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Smart ass!" he slammed the door and stormed in his room.  
  
"O_O geez~"  
  
"MALIK!!" Bakura bursted in Malik's house. "Marik broke up with Tea!"  
  
"I heard, lame brain."  
  
"Ex-CUUUUSEEE me! Sheesh!" Bakura plopped down on Malik's couch, smirking. "But, that means sweet Tea is available. Hehehe..."  
  
"You moron! She won't want to date right after she had THAT experience with Count Dracula!"  
  
"I HEARD THAT, ABIOU!!!!!" Marik roared.  
  
"*mimicks Marik* I heard that abiou!" Bakura howled with laughter at Malik.  
  
"So, what's the plan?"  
  
"We give her space, dumb ass!"  
  
"humph. Yea, THAT'LL cheer her up!"  
  
"*glares* What do you suggest, Einstein?"  
  
"We, um, take her out"  
  
"..." Bakura gave a mischievous grin at Malik. "Oh, no! Oh no we aren't!! We are NOT going to take her THERE, Bakura!"  
  
"Why not? It'll cheer her up! Come on!"  
  
Tea answered the door to see Malik and Bakura.  
  
"Oh. Hi."  
  
"Can we come in?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Sure." She shut the door and eyed them. "So?"  
  
"Tea," Bakura began. "we have the remedy to help you feel better."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. We're going to take you out for...you know, a SMALL drink."  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"I said small, Tea. Not getting drunk."  
  
"Only one. Last time I drank, I was grounded for 3 months."  
  
"Yikes! Tough crowd. Let us go, Tea dear. TO THE PUB."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& && What will happen to Tea? What else does Bakura have up his sleeve? Is this really the remedy for a break up? Find out next time!  
  
Oh, and please review! 


	3. The Pub

SOTR: Don't own yugioh! Nope, nope.  
  
SOTR: Right to the point!!!  
  
Malik Fan 03: Yeah, Bakura's gonna get her drunk. Great! Malik and Bakura! Yea...poor Marik.  
  
Marik:*fuming*  
  
Just this once: Yea, Tea can still have Malik in the sequel. But I can see you really like Tea/Malik coupling.  
  
Mystical Myuki: Ok, another for Bakura.  
  
Tea Fan 123: Yea, she's gonna get drunk.  
  
Yaoi-Rated-R: Marik's cute (^_^) That's why I changed my pen name to Spirit of the Rod. Uh...(O_O) I wasn't planning on putting her with Yami.  
  
Random Insane Person: I really would've updated faster, but I've been sick AND my computer got a virus and WASL's coming up and the teacher are reaming our asses!!  
  
Poll:  
  
Malik: 5  
  
Bakura: 5  
  
Marik: (;__;) pore Marik. He still has 0  
  
SOTR: Ok! Please enjoy my next chappie and sorry for not updating sooner!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tea blinked as Bakura set Tequila in front of her. "Uhhh...Bakura?" she blinked innocently at her.  
  
Bakura: Yes Tea dear? *grins*  
  
Tea: (-__-) ain't this a little...eh...STRONG?  
  
Bakura: No.  
  
Tea: (O_O) Yea it is!  
  
Bakura: DRINK IT  
  
Tea: ()  
  
Bakura: (O_O) She's sensitive to it, I didn't know!  
  
Tea: Gimme another!  
  
Bakura: (OO;) ok. *gets her another*  
  
Tea:*chugs hers, Bakura's and Malik's*  
  
Malik & Bakura: TEA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Yea?? Gimme 3 more! Nooooowwwww!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:*gets her 5 more*  
  
Tea: GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP! Ahhhhh!! Delicioussss! More?  
  
Bakura: O-  
  
Malik: No more, Tea!  
  
Tea: Pleaseeeeee, Malik-kun??*hears music playing* LET'S DANCE, MALIK!!!!  
  
Malik: No! I saw how you danced with Marik last time!!  
  
Tea:*cocks head* huh?  
  
Malik:*blink blink* Tea...ack!  
  
Tea:*drags him on the dance floor* Come on! Let's DO IT!!  
  
Malik: 'IT???'  
  
Bakura: 'IT!!!!!!??????'  
  
Tea: 'IT!!!!!!!!!!!!(^___^)'  
  
Malik: Uh, Tea...I would prefer you to not...do that...  
  
Tea:*making him steal her money*  
  
Malik: 'Help! I'm robbing a poor girl!!'  
  
Tea: (^________^)  
  
((Not what you expected eh?)) Bakura: 'I thought she was...'  
  
Tea: I'm thirsty!*bolting for the bar*  
  
Malik: (O_O) *holding her money in his hands*  
  
Man: You ok?  
  
Malik: yea.......  
  
Bakura:*coming over to him* Why do you think she gave you money?  
  
Man: (O_O) WHOA!!!!!*drooling*  
  
Malik: Huh?*turns* (O_O) Tea!! What are you DOING??!  
  
Tea: (^_^) Dancing, Malik!  
  
Bakura: (O_O) SO that's why she gave you money! Where'd she get that outfit?  
  
Seto: What are you morons doing here? (O_O) IS THAT GARDNER UP THERE?!???  
  
Malik: NO, IT'S NOT!!!!!!! And that's BARELY an outfit, you fool!  
  
Bakura:*snickers*  
  
Seto: WHY IS YOUR PREACHER UP THERE??!  
  
Malik: SHE'S NOT A PREACHER!!! BAKURA GOT HER DRUNK, NOT ME!!!!  
  
Bakura: HEY!! Don't get me involved, you moron.  
  
Malik: THIS IS ALL----  
  
Tea:*calling* Oh Malllliiiikkkk!!! Remember the money I gave youuuuuu!!  
  
Malik: (O_O) ummm...yea...right...  
  
Tea: I'm waaaaiiitttiiinnnggg!  
  
Malik: I'M NOT GIVING YOU MONEY!!  
  
Tea: But...it's my money...*grin*  
  
Malik: Oh, Ra no!!  
  
Seto:*smirk* I have money-(O_O)  
  
Malik:*GLARING* FINE TEA!!!  
  
Bakura: GIMME SOME OF THAT MONEY!!!*Tackles him*  
  
Tea:*drunken grin* eh?  
  
Seto:*waving money and slipping it into her shoe* dance. ((OOC!!VERY!))  
  
Tea: (^-^) OK! *uhh...starts dancing* ((T_T))  
  
Malik & Bakura:*stop fighting* KAIBBAAAA!!!  
  
Seto: Enjoy the money!*hauls ass*  
  
2½ and hours later...  
  
Malik & Bakura come back to see Tea past out on one of the couches in her original clothes, a small bubble coming out of her nose.  
  
Malik & Bakura:*sweatdrop*  
  
Malik: I THINK it's time to go, dumbass!  
  
Bakura: Ok. Let us go, then. I'LL get the girl.  
  
Malik: ok, fine by me.  
  
Bakura:*grabs her and leaves with Malik*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
SOTR: Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it and all. Buh-bye and plz review! 


	4. Tea STILL isn't sober!

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Yu-Gi-Oh. Unless, of course, Takahashi gave it to me. But when will that ever happen??  
  
SOTR: Welcome back to my Sequel! Now, here's a couple shout outs for ya guys! But first I want to say........THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!! (ahem) Even Rabidmoose.  
  
Rabidmoose: No plot, eh? TOO TRUE, MY FRIEND!! (^____^) OOCness? YEP!! LOTS OF IT TOO! Lousy grammer? POSSIBLY! Suckiness? YOUR OPINION! And suckiness ain't a word.  
  
Tea Fan 123: Awwww! I'm a great author? Thank you so much! You're even better! Oh and Baku-chan?  
  
Bakura:*twitches* huh?  
  
SOTR: TF123 wants to say thank you for makin' Tea drunk! (^__^)  
  
Bakura: (O_O) I swear I didn't mean to!!!!  
  
Tea:*looking around**still drunk* wa was zat?  
  
Bakura: (--_--)  
  
SOTR: (^__^) hehehe..  
  
MarikzAngel: hehehe..I tried to make it funny, and there you got it, homes!  
  
Joey: (.O.O!?!?!" Shadi shook Malik and Bakura, yelling loud and clear. "WELL?!?! ANSWER-------- me..........." Isis stood there, as fury took hold of her. Obviously, Shadi still had feelings for Tea. "Isis..um.."  
  
"No. Quite alright. I'll be going to my room. Good night." She went to her room. Silence loomed and Shadi dropped the 2. He realized she was right.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Oh, that's hilarious!! I can't believe this!! Hohohoho! Hehehehe!!" Tea was on the gorund laughing when, who else but Yami bursts in. "AH-ha?!?!" he blinked at everyone. "THE HELL!! TEA??" Tea sat up and blinked. "YAH?" she said. "Oh! It's the milkman! Hey, can you give me free milk pwease?" Yami stared at her and groaned. "what did you morons do NOW?" he asked.  
  
"Yami, will you please assist Tea home?" Shadi asked politely.  
  
"FINE. Come on, my love, let me walk you home." Yami said, guiding her out to her house.  
  
"Cookoo Cookoo!" they heard as Tea left.  
  
Shadi shook his head and went to speak with his wife. Malik and Bakura fainted...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&  
  
SOTR: (^_^) That was fun!  
  
Malik: yesssssssssss!!!!!!!!  
  
SOTR: (-_-)  
  
Malik:*hyper* tellthemtellthemtellthemtellthem!!!!!  
  
SOTR:*SIGHS* Well, I've decided something, thanks to Malik.  
  
Malik: (^____________^)  
  
SOTR: I'm allowing you all to send in presents to the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, like with Tasha3's storys. And, of course, torture items for me! (^_^)  
  
MALIK: ALRIGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!! GIVE ME PRESENTS!!!!  
  
SOTR: (--_--) and for people who hate me, go ahead and give them some things to kill me with  
  
Seto: hehehehehe!!  
  
SOTR: (O_O) Rigghhhttt..  
  
Ryou: *puppy eyes* please review and give poor little ol' me some presents...promise?  
  
Reviewers: AWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Bakura: () stupid "cute" aboiu of mine. *in disgust, no yaoi!* 


	5. A wonderful morning,yeah right!

Hi my favorite people in the world! Ok, Ryou, you're THE ONLY ONE who got a present!  
  
Ryou: Me? Gosh, I don't know what to say! What is it?  
  
SOTR: It's a book called 'Ten thousand ways to kick you Yami's ass', from MarikzAngel.  
  
Bakura: *coughcough* (O_O)  
  
Malik: (O______O) How come you never gave me one MarikzAngel?? *sobs*  
  
SOTR: Like you really need one...(-_-)  
  
Malik: No body understands what I go through!! *goes in a corner and cries*  
  
Marik: What a coward. All I did was give him a Mohawk and he gets all sensitive about it.  
  
Malik: IT WAS A MOHAWK!!!!! NOT GETTING YOUR HAIR TRIMMED LIKE YOU SAID!!!!  
  
Marik: Uh.......I did no such thing.....*COUGH*  
  
SOTR: You gave poor Malik a Mohawk? *Glares*  
  
Marik: NO!! I didn't!!!  
  
SOTR: LIAR!!!! (_) *chases after Marik with a frying pan*  
  
Bakura: SOTR doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy chapter....whatever chapter it is....  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tea groaned as she woke up and yawned. "What a beautiful morning! (^_^)" She said happily to herself then remembered that she got drunk last night. "(.) I'll kill them................"  
  
~~~~  
  
Shadi: (;___________________________________________;)  
  
Isis: (__________________________)  
  
Malik: *sweating*  
  
Marik:*sulking*  
  
Bakura: Chomp! Gulp! Glug, glug, glug! Ahhhh! CHOMP! GULP! GLUG, GLUG, GLUG!!! MMMM!!! ((aka....enjoying his breakfast.))  
  
Malik: COUGH! So.........  
  
Isis: () did I say you could talk, Malik?  
  
Malik: (O_O) No, but-  
  
Isis: Than shut up!  
  
Malik: *grumbles something vulgar*  
  
Isis:*jumps up* WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID, LITTLE BROTHER?!?!  
  
Malik: (O_O) Uh.....can you pass the butter?  
  
Isis:*sitting back down, hading him the butter*  
  
Malik:*takes butter very slowly*  
  
Marik: Tea.........*red puffy eyes*  
  
Bakura: Moo say somepin Mawik? *has a mouth full*  
  
Marik: (;___;) no..................*SOBS* ((that's a first))  
  
Bakura: (O_O) 'Never saw him do that before.....oh well'  
  
Shadi: SO, Isis. You're l-l-looking beautiful today. How do you seem to charm every guy here on earth?  
  
Isis: *BLUSH* 'That Shadi! Wait, I need to be MAD at him. Oh, the hell with it! We're going to Bed! (^___^)' Come on Shadi. We're going to BED. *giggles*  
  
Shadi: (^_______^)  
  
Malik: Ew.....  
  
Mark: You know......me and Tea never got the chance to do that. I kind of wish we were back together, you think that she'll accept me?  
  
Malik: Oh yea. And cows can fly.  
  
Marik: (O_O)  
  
Bakura: GULP! Well, suppose we went on a road trip?  
  
Marik: mimics a high voice Well, suppose we went on a road trip?  
  
Bakura:*glares* wanna be Pharaoh.  
  
Marik:*bolts up* what'd you say, you worn down Tomb Robber?!  
  
Bakura: I SAID-  
  
DINGDINGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG!!!  
  
Marik: (OO;) Get that Tomb Robber.  
  
Malik:*opens door* Hello Tea.  
  
Tea: Oh! Hi Malik! 'If I can't have Marik, why not his, much cuter half?' What's up? Can I come in?  
  
Malik: Sure.........  
  
Tea: (^_^) Great! *gives him a sparkly smile, while walking in*  
  
Malik: (*_*) 'Is she ok? She must still be drunk. I don't want to get involved in what happened last time........*shudders* no way.'  
  
Tea: Can I talk to you?  
  
Malik: Uh.......sure.  
  
Tea: Alone?  
  
Malik: (*_*) 'shit' Sure thing.  
  
Tea: Great! Let's go in your room, ok?  
  
Malik: Uh..........o...k....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&  
  
SOTR: What does Tea want to talk about? And does she really love Malik? Find out in the upcoming chapter and please review! Also....  
  
HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. If it ain't the skeptical Pharaoh

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, everyone would sue me. Such as Rabidmoose.......  
  
SOTR: YAY!! Thank you all for reviewing!! *teary eyes* you made my day! *sniff* Ok! Malik, you are in the lead!  
  
Bakura: WHAT?! I was positive I was in the lead!  
  
Bakura: (O_O) that's harsh.  
  
SOTR: anyways, sorry Malik Fan 03 and anyone else for forgetting you! I was rushing it... *COUGH* Anyways, Ryou...you got another present!  
  
Ryou: I'm loved!!  
  
SOTR: so am I...hehehe*hides flamethrower from everyone* ok Ryou, you got a lollipop that last forever!!  
  
Ryou: FOREVER??  
  
SOTR: yep! Now, thank Pink and White Snow!  
  
Ryou: (;__;) thank you! These are tears of happiness  
  


* * *

  
SOTR: (OO;) uh......right Ryou! in a whisper thanks for the flamethrower! And Ryou?  
  
Ryou:*sucking on lollipop* Yes?  
  
SOTR: Thank Malik Fan 03 for getting you a 'How to Score With Anzu' Guide, plus pixie sticks!  
  
Ryou:*choking on lollipop* LET ME SEE THAT BOOK!*snatches book and pixie sticks* Interesting.....*sucks on lollipop, while reading book*  
  
SOTR: (O_O) Ok......Yami, you got some hair-gel!  
  
Yami: IS it that ultra, strong type??! I didn't have enough money for that.*looks at bottle* IT IS!!! THANK YOU MALIK FAN 03!!! I HAVE NEVER HAD THIS KIND!! It'll make me sexy!*starts applying gel to his hair*  
  
Bakura: He's obsessed.  
  


* * *

  
SOTR:*nods* Ok, Bakura, you got something-  
  
Bakura: Letmeseeletmeseeletmeseeeeeeeeeee  
  


* * *

  
SOTR: (.) calm down, or I'LL be the one to rule the world!  
  
Bakura: (O_O) Could it be?  
  
SOTR: You got all the M. Items....  
  
Bakura: In your face Pharaoh  
  


* * *

  
Yami: (_) great, now he has my M. Item  
  


* * *

  
Bakura: Hehehe.....  
  
SOTR: And you got some fancy knives.  
  
Bakura: Oh good, I lost the rest of mine....or perhaps Marik stole mine.  
  
Marik:*whistling*  
  
SOTR: Speaking of Marik, you got Yami's powers and a jug of sake.  
  
Yami: First my puzzle, than my POWERS??! Damn!  
  
Marik: Mwahahaha!! Hey, did you say......SAKE??  
  
SOTR: (O_O)  
  
Marik: chugs it down* BOOYA, GRANDMA  
  


* * *

  
Malik: whose grandma?? And who come I didn't get any presents?  
  
Anzu: ME neither  
  


* * *

  
SOTR: Malik, you got a date w/Anzu to wherever you want and any kind of candy you want!  
  
Malik: woo-hoo!! C'mon Anzu!!*picks her up* We're goin' to HOLLYWOOD!!  
  
ANZU: (O__________O)  
  
SOTR: And I got candy!! YESSSSSSSSS!! Oh, and I have a couple presents. For Joey, I have a god suit and collar  
  


* * *

  
Joey:*in dog suit  
  


* * *

  
Kaiba: Hahahahahaha  
  


* * *

  
SOTR: And Kaiba, I got you this deed that says you can take Joey on walks!  
  
Kaiba: (^_^) even better  
  


* * *

  
SOTR: Oh, and for Yami, I got you a huge Mallet to use on Kaiba.  
  
Yami:*evil grin*  
  
Kaiba: (O_O) oh shit.....*hauls ass*  
  
SOTR: This chapter will focus on Kaiba, Joey, Mokuba, and Yami! Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
CH. 6 If it ain't the skeptical Pharaoh.  
  
Kaiba: ...................................*COUGH*  
  
Joey:*whines* why are we here again?  
  
Yugi: (O_O) Joey, please, shut up.  
  
Mokuba: (__) I told you already!! These people go bonkers on everyone!! This guy ain't even human!! He's a dog, for God's sake  
  


* * *

  
Man: (OO;) Kid, listen, I can't let you through here. This is a prison! I can't execute people I don't know and who haven't done anything against the law.  
  
Mokuba: The hell??! I'll give ya' Kaiba Corp.  
  
Man: (-_-;) I told you that I can't. Go take them to an asylum, if he's a, um....dog.  
  
Mokuba: FINE  
  


* * *

  
At Mental Institute....................  
  
Man: So he's a dog, he's a Pharaoh, and he's an elf from the North Pole? So what is he?  
  
Mokuba: CEO of Kaiba Corp, chump!  
  
Man: (----------______---------) *ahem* o...k...so, um what do you want me to do with them?  
  
Mokuba: Were you not listening, I want you to put them in an asylum!!  
  
Man: Uh....why?  
  
Mokuba: How much money do you want? Just say the word, and I'll give  
  
Yugi:*in a whisper* Psst, Kaiba.  
  
Seto: What, little Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Don't you think that you should stop this while you still can?  
  
Seto: How exactly? Mokuba can get scary when he's angry.  
  
Joey: And you say I'M the dog.  
  
Yami: Joey, shut the hell up. Maybe I can get a whip somewhere and whip his ass, till it's redder than Hot Chilly Peppers.  
  
Seto: You do, and your ass is grass, Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: Shut up, Priest.  
  
Seto: NO, HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP, YAMI!??! IF YOU HAD KEPT THAT FAT EGO OF YOURS TO YOURSELF, WE WOUYLDN'Y BE HERE  
  


* * *

  
Yugi: (O_O) Kaiba's losing it.  
  
Joey:*nods*  
  
Yami: WHAT?!? YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST EGO ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH, YOU SELF- OBSORBED BRAT  
  


* * *

  
SETO: &*^(&%^&$^$*$*&  
  
Yami: OH YEAH??! (&  
  


* * *

  
Yugi: That's too much for my innocent ears!!  
  
Joey: This is getting' interesting, Yuge.  
  
Yugi:*looks at Joey skeptically* uh....  
  
Joey: Too bad we don't have any popcorn...  
  
Mokuba: I'LL SUE YOU!! COME ONE, WE'RE LEAVING, BUT I WON'T GIVE UP!!! ALL OF YOU ALIENS WILL BE IN AN ASYLUM, MARK MY WORDS!!  
  
Yugi, Joey, Yami, Seto: (O_O) *sweatdrop* uh...o....k...  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Kame Game Shop....................  
  
Yugi: Eh, Yami you ok?  
  
Yami: I will kill that bastard, Kaiba! I WILL  
  


* * *

  
Yugi: Yami, calm down-  
  
Yami: CALM DOWN??!? NEVER!!!!!!!! KAIBA WILL DIE UPON THE WRATH OF THE PHARAOH'S POWER  
  


* * *

  
Yugi: You watched 'The Mummy' again didn't you?  
  
Yami:*not listening* If I EVER FIND OUT THAT KAIBA IS IN THIS JURISTICTION, I SHALL OBLITERATE HIM, THE IMPUDENT FOOL  
  


* * *

  
Yugi: (O_O)  
  
Grandpa: What's going on out here?*sees Yami with red eyes* He kind of looks like Sesshomaru(don't own Inu Yasha) when he's a demon!  
  
Yugi: Grandpa, you should stop watching Inu Yasha.  
  
Grandpa: I like Kagome!*whistles* now THERE'S a girl I need as a wife!*leaves room*  
  
Yugi: My innocent ears!  
  
Yami: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  


* * *

  
Yugi:*SIGHS*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Well, there you have it! End of CH.6 If it ain't the skeptical Pharaoh. Plz review and send more presents and torture items!*blows fire on Tristan's hair*  
  
Tristan:*oblivious* Yo! I think someone's cooking something!  
  
Joey: Tristan, you jackass!  
  
Tristan: notices AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Cup of sugar and banana's!

Disclaimer: I never owned Yugioh! Except I will haunt everyone who says they do! That made absolutely no sense...  
  
SOTR: I had coffee!!!! Mwahahaha!!  
  
Ryou:*inches away from her*  
  
SOTR: And I'm proud to be an American for at least I know I'm free! And I won't forget-  
  
Bakura: Shut up.  
  
SOTR:*shrugs* Ryou...get to wear leather as well as Bakura, Marik, and Malik!!!!!!!! Feel my wrath!!  
  
POOF!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: This is a tight fit!! (OO;)  
  
SOTR:*drool* Ahem! Anyways,  
  
Rabidmoose: (^__^) You're so cool!! I love you! (O.O) Don't get any ideas. Not THAT way, dawg!  
  
Bakura: Dog?  
  
Joey: I'll kill you!!!!  
  
Bakura: (O_O)  
  
SOTR: You're so nice...you've complimented me!! I'll always be nice to you now! (^_^)  
  
TeaFan123: Interesting? Thanks!  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses: I love Sesshomaru too! He's hot!  
  
Bakura: () uh.......  
  
SOTR: er.....hot as in personality. (-_-) Now, for your presents! Seto, you get the Tesusaiga so you can kill anyone who keeps putting you with Mokuba in fics!  
  
Seto: THAT'S INCEST!!! YOU DISGUSTING PEOPLE!! I'LL SUE YOU!!!!  
  
SOTR: Right...Yugi you get a never-ending lifetime supply of candy!  
  
Yugi: CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!! MINE!!!!  
  
SOTR: (-_-) Bakura, you get a book that will teach you super-sexy dance moves so you can be win Tea over!  
  
Bakura:*looks slyly at Tea, reading the book*  
  
SOTR: oh boy...(ahem) Isis, you get a super-sexy new wardrobe!  
  
Isis: Now maybe Shadi will love me!  
  
SOTR: Anzu, you get a super-size frying pan to squish Anzu/Tea bashers!  
  
Tea: Thank Ra! I mean...God.  
  
Marik: It's rubbing off on her.  
  
SOTR:*nods* And me? I get........the RIGHTS TOYUGIOH!!!!!!!!!  
  
SETO: No way!  
  
Yugi: way!  
  
Seto: No way!  
  
Yugi: Way!!  
  
Seto: No-  
  
GONG!  
  
Seto: (X_X)  
  
Tea: This frying pan is in good hands...  
  
SOTR: Er...right. Here's some presents from Malik Fan 03! Tea, you get an Tea bashers Baseball thing!  
  
Tea:*victory pose*  
  
SOTR: (O_O) I get a tennis racket with spikes! Oh-ho-ho-ho!  
  
Marik: (O_O) she always uses her things on ME!  
  
SOTR: just shows how much I love you, Marik! Hehehehe......  
  
Marik: Oh dear Ra.  
  
SOTR: Malik, you get Wing Zero Gundam!  
  
Malik: Cool! The best one too! It'll kick ass!  
  
SOTR: Bakura, you get a giant energy-gun that can destroy KaibaCorp within seconds!  
  
Bakura:*destroys her home on accident* oops  
  
SOTR: You die after this chapter.  
  
Bakura: (O_O) shit.  
  
SOTR: Marik, you get a boomerang with......  
  
Marik: with?  
  
SOTR: spikes.  
  
Marik: YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!  
  
SOTR: Kaiba, you already know what you got, coz you already got it.  
  
Seto: the Tetsusaiga, I know.  
  
SOTR Don't you like it?  
  
Seto: I've already killed 10 people who have made those incest fics.  
  
SOTR: (O_O) O.....k..... Now, enjoy this while you can!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Marik sighed as he ate a banana. He threw his 10th peeling on the floor.  
  
Bakura:*walking, not seeing banana peels on floor* *slips* YAH! *THUMP* *gets up* *walks* *slips* AUGH! *THUMP!*  
  
ARGH!  
  
THUMP!  
  
YOW!  
  
THUMP!  
  
AHHHHH!!  
  
THUMMMPPP!!  
  
Marik: What's his problem?*sits in front of TV* Some say they're my friends, I say they're my entertainment.*turns TV on* HUH?  
  
ON TV  
  
~  
  
Jack: Jack's Script!*does really gay pose*  
  
~  
  
Reality  
  
Marik: What a fag. Seriously.  
  
Bakura:*comes in with a black eye* Next time...THROW YOUR BANANA PEELS AWAY, YOU DISGUSTING PORCUPINE HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Shuddup, I'm criticizing this gay guy on TV.  
  
Bakura: Oh, I'll help.  
  
Marik: Ok.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
IN Malik's Room..................................  
  
Malik: So, um, Tea? What did you need?  
  
Tea: Well.........you see......*puppy eyes* I need a cup of sugar.  
  
Malik:*anime fall, sweatdrop* Uh......ok. 'I thought it was something serious.'  
  
Tea:*grin*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Seto:*goes in Game Shop* Hello Yugi, how are—OOMPH!  
  
Yami:*on top of Seto like a Rabid Animal* WELCOME TO THE KAME GAME SHOP, CAN I KILL YOU TODAY??????????????!!!!!  
  
Seto: (O_O) Uh, will you get off me?  
  
Yami: NO I WILL NOT GET OFF YOU, YOU STUPID, GAY-ASS CRAP HEAD!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: (OO;) Can I get up then?  
  
Yami: (_) STOP STALLING YOUR DEATH, YOU MONGROL!!!! GRRRRRRRRR  
  
Grandpa: Oh hello Kaiba. How are you today? I'm fine, and you? Oh that's good. Toodles!*leaves*  
  
S&Y: (sweatdrop) HUH? They looked at each other in confusion.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
TV.....  
  
Commercial comes on. "She wore an itsy bitsy, tiny weenie, yellow poke-a dot bikini, That she wore for the first time today!"  
  
Marik,Bakura: (OO;)  
  
Tea and Malik come in to see Marik and Bakura's faces pressed against the TV. Tea heard the commercial.  
  
Tea: OOH! She wore and itsybitsy tinie weenie, yellow poke a dot bikini, that she wore for the first time today! (^___^)  
  
Malik: gives her sugar* uh, here......Tea......  
  
Tea: Thanks! Bye guys!*leaves out front door. Or so she thought*  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Tea: @_@) I'm ok! She hit the door!*opens door and leaves out it*  
  
Malik: uh....yeah...  
  
Marik: Mwahahahahahaha!! That was hilarious!!  
  
Bakura, Malik: (--_--) right.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: please review and send in gifts, torture items and reviews! Ma Salama! It means goodbye in Arabic! 


	8. GIFTS!

Disclaimer: I don not own yugioh, Kazuki Takahashi does.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Ok, dawgs, listen to this. FF.net is getting all screwed up, ya know? Yo guys' reviews haven't been gett'n emailed to me, dude. So that's a problem. Coz, I love yo guys' reviews and stuff. But ff.net is making it more difficult for me. And ya see...the stupid thing won't even let me log in, yo! So I like, did this a long time ago, but it screwed me over. Also, my author alert thing went out of wack! One person updated one chapter, but I had 18 emails that said they updated it. Pretty freaky, eh? Anyway dawg...here's da gifts.  
  
Raine: Stop talkin' like that.  
  
SOTR:*shrugs* O-K!  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: Whoa, girl! You gave, like, ALL the Yu-Gi-Oh characters some gifts!  
  
Everyone: GIVE US THEM!!  
  
SOTR: Fine! Ok, Bakura! You get all 3 Egyptian God Cards!  
  
Bakura:*pets cards* *in a golem voice* My.......PRECIOUS............*in a trance*  
  
Malik: Thos are mine!  
  
Bakura:*snapping* MINE!!!!  
  
Malik: (OO;)  
  
SOTR: Marik, you get an Eastern Yellow-Back Snake and a tattoo remover!  
  
Marik: About the hell time! I need this*removes tattoos* IT BURNS!! OH HOLY SHIT, IT BURNS!!!!!  
  
SOTR: (OO;)  
  
Marik: Ahhh. They're gone. Hmm?*looks down to see snake going straight for his leg* ARRRGGGHHHH!!!! MOMMY!*holds on to SOTR's face for dear life*  
  
SOTR: (--_--)*shoves him off*  
  
Marik:*shrieks and runs from the charging snake*  
  
Snake:*heart-shaped eyes*  
  
SOTR: (*_*) Ok, Yami you get a Funky-Chunky-Bunky Hair styling color!  
  
Yami:*makes his hair color half white, half blonde* I look adorable, eh?  
  
SOTR: (OO) er...  
  
Bakura: YOU POSER!!!*wrestles Yami*  
  
SOTR: Better go buy a new one for that. Ahem, Ryou, you get a poster of Tea in ....*whisper* the smallest swim suit alive!  
  
Ryou:*unrolls poster, un aware.* (O_______________O) *starts drooling* (^________^) Oh yeah, baby!  
  
Poster: containing Tea with a thong bottom, VERY small top that covers hardly anything  
  
SOTR:*-_-) hentai. Malik, you get a motorcycle with a shiny blue, black, gold, and purple paint. Someone loves you. Oh, and Spiked wheels.  
  
Malik: (^__^) I've always wanted one of these! Now I can become-!!  
  
SOTR: We all know. Now, Yugi, you get shoes with a foot heel.  
  
Yugi: (;_;) Am I really that short?  
  
SOTR: For a high schooler, yes. I'm in Middle School and am taller than you.  
  
Yugi:*sigh*  
  
SOTR: Seto...  
  
Seto: STOP CALLIN ME SETO, DAMMIT!  
  
SOTR: () 'Stop calling me Seto, dammit.'*she says in a high-pitched, crackly voice.*  
  
SETO: I'll KILL YOU!!  
  
SOTR:*shrugs* You got a book called, 'How to make hardware virus's with the type of ONE KEY'  
  
SETO: GIVE ME THAT, YOU INCEST LOVER!  
  
SOTR: (--_--) humph. Grandpa, you get...*giggles* new clothes  
  
Grandpa:*BLUSH* I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't need those...  
  
SOTR: (*_*) no use in lying, gramps. Tea/Isis you get...nothing.  
  
Tea/Isis: GASPS WHAT??!???  
  
SOTR: just kidding, you get a life time membership at an everything-Done Salon  
  
Tea/Isis: ZIP!!  
  
SOTR: They left pretty fast...Tristan, you get...brass knuckles.  
  
Tristan:*look at Duke, grinning*  
  
Duke: (O_O) UH, hey old...  
  
Tristan:*goes for him*  
  
Duke:*hauls ass*  
  
SOTR: (O__O) Ok, um, Joey, you get...(GIGGLES) a dog water bowl and food dish  
  
Joey: (__) Mannn  
  
SOTR/Seto: (^_______________^)  
  
Mokuba: Wow! I got a straight jacket!  
  
Serenity: I got my own to playing duel monster's the right way!  
  
SOTR: HEY! Who's the authoress here??  
  
Shadi:*shrugs* Did I get anything, my Lady?  
  
SOTR: awww! Yes you did you adorable thing! You got a Defense Mechanism Vault for M. Items that will automatically destroy anyone that's not you  
  
Bakura:*bruised arm and black eye* WHAT??! That's a bunch of fucking bull fucking shit!  
  
Shadi: (O___O) What language!  
  
Bakura: SHUDDUP YOU MITHER FUCKING—  
  
SOTR: That's quite enough. Duke can't get his yet...er...now. So, Odion—  
  
Odion:*wearing a black, shoulder length wig* don't I look so nice?*in feminine voice*  
  
SOTR: (OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
Odion:*leaves*  
  
SOTR: Uh, anyone else, CANDY.  
  
*crickets*  
  
Yugi:*blinkblink*  
  
Bakura:*silent*  
  
Marik:*comes in with dead snake, looking creepy. Silent, too.*  
  
SOTR: Ok, now on to the rest.  
  
Malik Fan 03: I have to say it was long. 5 pages at the most. See you next chapter  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses: (O_o) Well, I'm glad you laughed.  
  
SOTR: Marik, you get an Xbox with the game DOA Extreme Beach Volley Ball  
  
Marik:*starts looking at the Xbox strangely, bangs it on the table* How does it work?  
  
SOTR: (--_--) Should've known. Yami, you get the Tokijin to fight against Seto's—  
  
Seto: Stop calling me SETO!!!!!!!!  
  
SOTR: -- Tetsusaiga.  
  
YamI:*grin evil grin*  
  
Seto: Holy mother fucker.................*runs*  
  
SOTR: And I get........a collection of Bishie plushies!! Yay!*huggles Malik plushie*  
  
Malik: (O__O) The horror!  
  
Marik: Malik gets all the attention, HUH? DOESN'T HE????  
  
SOTR: What a jealous guy.*cuddles with Marik plushie* He's so cuuuuttteee! When he's calm.  
  
Marik:*glare*  
  
SOTR: Ok, Tea will get her DDr playstation when she gets back and Yami gets nothing.  
  
Yami:*stops attempting to kill Seto* What? Don't you love me?  
  
SOTR: Obviously not. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik and Seto get her heart. His heart? Her heart. Which is right here.  
  
'v'  
  
Malik: That's creative.  
  
Marik: One had already captured my heart! If I have one....  
  
SOTR: (--_--)  
  
Marik: The psychotic one if front of me!  
  
SOTR: (O_o)  
  
Raine: (^_^) Hahahaha! That's hilarious!  
  
Marik: (O_O) Huh? How?  
  
SOTR: I have a few gifts for Marik.  
  
Malik: Just Marik?  
  
SOTR: Yep. Only Marik. They're in my room.  
  
Marik: Ok*walks casually in her room*  
  
Raine: I have some-  
  
Evil SOTR: HEY! WTF????  
  
SOTR:*faints* (*_*)  
  
Raine: The horror, the horror!  
  
Evil SOTR: You know, I;m getting irritated by being called Evil SOTR, coz SOTR, is the spirit. But she's my abiou, and I'M the mother fucking Yami!  
  
Raine:*SIGH*  
  
Evil SOTR: SHUDDUP! How she's friends with you, I never know!  
  
SOTR: (@_@) Coo-koo, coo-koo! Little birdy! Coo-koo!  
  
Evil SOTR: I'm ashamed. Very, very ashamed.  
  
Raine: Anywyas, I give Malik THIS!  
  
Malik: A brush.  
  
Raine: A brush (^_^) Cool, huh?  
  
Malik: No.  
  
Raine: I give Kaiba a Tax for $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000  
  
Seto: HUH??? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! MY MONEY!!*goes in a corner and cries*  
  
Raine: (O_O) That's all. Coz I felt like bring torture to those two. Oh, Tea can get hers when she comes back.  
  
Evil SOTR: Who cares?  
  
Raine: (--_--)  
  
SOTR:*comes to reality* I think that that's all. See you in the real chapter. Give some ideas for any chapter also! Bye!  
  
Evil SOTR: Remember to kill many man innocent people!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
SOTR: () 


	9. Getting High and Drunk!

Disclaimer: I know that I have been way too nice about this. This is making me go insane. I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW!!!!!! SO STOP SAYING I DO!!!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Welcome back to Sequel: The Fight Between the 3 Egyptians. Whether you believe it or not, the fic is coming to a close, then I can get to my NEXT and final one! Cool, eh? Yes...it is. Ok, I want to thank some one you e-mailed me.  
  
Inu-san, as she calls herself, brought up a good point to me. THAT I SUCK. And Roy brought up a stupid point. THAT I SUCK. Well, I DON'T CARE IF I SUCK TO YOU. (^__^) So there. You might have your big-bro, Roy with you, but I like my fic, thank you very much!  
  
SOTR: Now, please enjoy my 9th chapter. Thank you all for giving me gifts too!  
  
ATTENTION: DUE TO THE ADULT LANGUAGE, AND CONTENT, PEOPLE UNDER-AGE MAY NOT BE ALLOWED TO READ THIS! DO NOT ASK YOUR PARENTS WHAT CIGO-WEED IS AND NO SUEING ALLOWED!!!!!!!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
CH 9 : GETTING HIGH AND DRUNK!  
  
Malik stared at the ceiling. He had just woken up. He sighed and got up. In his hall, he met his yami, Marik, who was like usual, moping over Tea.  
  
Malik: Morning, Marik  
  
Marik: Morning Tea..............Malik, I mean.  
  
Malik & Marik:*walk downstairs*  
  
Marik:*opens coffee can* I'll make some coff—EEEEEEEE??????  
  
Malik: NO COFFEE!??!  
  
Marik: AUGH! AUGH, AUUUGGGHHHH!!!!  
  
Malik: We won't live! Erg!  
  
Bakura:*drinking coffee* hey guys-------  
  
Malik and Marik:*wrestle him for coffee*  
  
Bakura: (X_X) there's some made......*faints*  
  
M&M: Ah! SO there is!  
  
2 hours later......................  
  
Bakura, Malik and Marik are in Bakura's room, in a circle and the room is filled with smoke. Gee, wonder what they could be doing?  
  
Marik: You know what man? I had this dream of monkeys. Monkeys that went insane, yo!  
  
Malik: What's this stuff, Bakura?  
  
Bakura: cigo-weed!  
  
Malik: oohh! I like it.*takes a puff* nniiiiccceee (@_@) Hehehehe.......  
  
Marik: Hippity, hoppity Easters on it's way!  
  
Bakura: Yeah.....bunnies are cool too, huh?  
  
Marik: When a girl says she's ok, she isn't ok, is she?  
  
Malik: Is that how you lost, Tea?  
  
Marik: Yea, isn't that hip?  
  
Malik: Whoa....we're from the 70's, eh?  
  
Bakura, Malik, Marik: EH!!!!!!!*grin dopely*  
  
DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: GO get that, Marik  
  
Marik: No, you  
  
Malik: you  
  
Malik; you  
  
Bakura: ME  
  
Downstairs.........................  
  
Bakura:*answers door* Yo  
  
Ryou: (O_o) Eh, hello ol' chap!  
  
Bakura: Nah, I'm quite young, man  
  
Ryou: Bakura.....er....are you ok?  
  
Bakura: Go screw yo mama, Roo!  
  
Ryou: Roo?*looks around* ME?  
  
Bakura: You wanna start something?? HUH?? HUH??!?!?  
  
Ryou: *practically sobbing* I just came to mail-mail this for Isis to Ma- Marik! \ Bakura: OH YEAH??? Fine! *slams door in Ryou's face*  
  
Outside.....  
  
Ryou: (*_*) he must be in that mood again....I think....or he's drunk.  
  
Bakura: *goes into his room*  
  
M&M: WHO WAS IT?  
  
Bakura: Roo.  
  
Malik: Nah, I like Pooh instead.  
  
Marik: I like Rabbit. He hates Tigger  
  
Malik: Yeah.  
  
Bakura: (*_*) well, you got a letter.*hands letter to Marik*  
  
Marik: *eats letter*  
  
M&B: (O___o)  
  
Marik: I was hungry. *shrugs*  
  
Bakura: Hey look! *brings out liquor* who wants a bloody mary???  
  
Malik: Ooh, ooh! Me, me! Pick me!  
  
Marik: ME TOO!!!  
  
Bakura:* *makes 3 bloody mary's* one for you, you, and me.  
  
M, M, & B: *guzzle them down*  
  
Malik: (@_^) I'm seein things.....insane monkeys!!!!  
  
Marik: Really? I see naked angels and sexy demons!  
  
Bakura: Are you calling me fat? No, am I fat? SO I AM FAT,YOU SAY??! WELL SO IS YO MAMA!! NO, MY MAMA? I say! *starts beating himself up*  
  
Malik: And I was like, no way, and she way like, way!  
  
Marik: way about what?  
  
Malik: I have no clue! Ugh...my head hurts. Oh Ra........*passes out*  
  
Marik: Well he sure was............ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Well....that was........yes. END CH 9: GETTING HIGH AND DRUNK! 


	10. A Halloween Party and it isn't ordinary!

Disclaimer: WHY DO PEOPLE ASK ME THIS?! LEAVE ME BE!!*goes and sulks*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Hello every one! I am glad you 3 reviewed! (^^;)  
  
Lunardragon209: I'm glad you thought it funny! (^_^)  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: I know, it wasn't the best, but it was based on 'That 70's Show' where they all sit in the circle and get high...(^^;)  
  
Cmp: Aww! Thank you so much for your support, girl! I am over-enjoyed to know you love my stories!  
  
SOTR: anways, I am still hoping you all will resume sending gifts in. Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Malik:*hearing someone entering the house* Uuuunnngghhh...........*gets up and looks at the room* (O_O) Holy shit! It's trashed!! *jumps up and shakes the other 2 awake*  
  
Bakura:*MAJOR MIGRAIN* Auuuuuggghhh!!!! MY bloody head!!  
  
Marik: (--_--) shut the hell up, Tomb Robber.*rubs his head, then looks at the room* (OO;) Isis'll kill us if she finds out!!  
  
Malik: (.) How about she doesn't find out??  
  
Bakura:*mumbles* idiot Marik...  
  
Marik:*glares at Bakura* Good plan. Now. Let us go watch that black box!*leaves downstairs*  
  
Malik & Bakura:*sweatdrop* SIGHS!  
  
Downstairs.........'  
  
Marik: Comes down* Ey, Isis.  
  
Isis:*sniffs him* What have you been smoking, Marik?!  
  
Marik: (O__o) I don't smoke!! How DARE you!!  
  
Isis: (O_O) Never mind, then. MALIK!! BAKURA!! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!!!!  
  
Malik & Bakura:*run and trip over each others feet* AUGH!  
  
THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!!!!!!  
  
Malik & Bakura:*HUGE BUMPS ON THEIR HEADS*  
  
Malik: Owie...  
  
Isis:*slaps her head**SIGHS* Malik...*SIGH* just...tell me...did anyone call?  
  
Malik: Why don't you check yourself, woman?  
  
Isis: (-_-) I will, since you're so UNDEPENDABLE!!  
  
Malik: Yep, sure am.  
  
Isis: ()*gives him a last glance* Hmm...wonder why Kaiba called here?*shrugs*  
  
Malik:*makes a face*  
  
Isis: Tommorrows Halloween, isn't it?  
  
Malik: (O_O) (^__^)*smirk, evil grin* Yes it is...  
  
Marik: (^__^) I can't wait!  
  
Bakura: Hehehe...  
  
Isis: Oh brother...  
  
The next night...  
  
Malik:*dressed as the devil* 'I hope my horns are ok...I wonder what Tea is...hm.'  
  
Marik:*dressed as a girl* 'I wonder if anyone will by this??'*looks like an actual girl*  
  
Bakura:*dressed as Yami* 'I hope this hair color isn't permanent'  
  
Isis:*putting candy in a bowl* I told Tea you 3 would be there by now, now get out before you scare all the kids away!*pushing them out the door*  
  
Malik:*glaring at the closed door* Geez...talking about and attitude.  
  
Tea's House............  
  
Mrs. G: She'll be here in awhile! I forget what she's being. SO you're all just going to a Halloween party at Yugi's?  
  
All 3:*nod*  
  
Mrs. G: Not having a threesome are you??  
  
Tea:*looking strange as she comes in* Mom!!!  
  
Marik: 'Ah, lovely Tea, beautiful Tea, wonderful Tea! OH MY RA!! WHAT IS SHE WEARING?!?!?!?!'  
  
Bakura glanced and he saw Tea in a costume that hardly covered anything. She was in the Dark Magician Girl dress, which was SHORT and went WAY down to reveal her chest.  
  
Malik: (OO;)*nose bleed*  
  
Mrs. G:*gives him a napkin* *glares*  
  
Malik: (OO;)  
  
Marik: 'O____O) awww!!!! My dream come true!'  
  
Bakura: Hello Gardner.*he didn't get too obsessed over how sexy she looked* You look lovely tonight.  
  
Tea:*blush* thanks, Bakura...  
  
Bakura: mm hm. Now, shall we go?  
  
Tea: Yep! (^-^) *notices Marik* 'Oh my gosh! Marik's here?! I haven't seen him forever!! Oh god...what to do?!' Hi M-Marik.  
  
Marik:*regaining his pride* hello Gardner.*turning away, outside* Bakura shook his head and left to go talk to Marik.  
  
Malik:*shakes head* don't worry about him, he really misses you.  
  
Tea:*sniff* yeah, sure he is. Lets go.*walks out, her arm around Malik's*  
  
At Yugi's party.......................  
  
Joey: Look what I brought Yug!  
  
Yugi:*staring at the bag of dope in Joey's hand* Joey, I don't think.......  
  
Yami: *strangling Kaiba and shoving food and things down his throat* and have a bit of this spice!!!*having a wild look in his eyes*  
  
Ryou:*talking to Tristan, who looked happy...too happy* And yeah, I have to say I have made quite a bit, old chap!  
  
Tristan: Wow Ryou, tell another story.*heart eyes*  
  
Ryou:*sweatdrop* um, oh look! Tea's here!*runs over to her and Malik. Bakura and Marik are outside, doing whatever* hello.............tea..........(O_O;;;;;;;)*staring at Tea's......uh....chest*  
  
Tea: (*_*) uh, Ryou?  
  
Malik: Watch where your looking! She's my girl, now buzz off!  
  
Tea: I am?  
  
Malik: no, but I can dream!  
  
Tea:*sweatdrop*  
  
Ryou:*sweatdrop* riighhtt.  
  
Tristan: Hey Ryou! You wanna go over to my place!? This party blows!  
  
Ryou:*sweating* NO! I'm going home!  
  
Tristan: Can I come-  
  
Ryou:*long gone*  
  
Tristan:*(sighs love way*  
  
Malik: (O_O) that's scary, Tea.  
  
Tea: (U_U) duh, airhead.  
  
Malik:*pouts* humph.  
  
At the end............................  
  
Tea, Yami, Kaiba, Malik, and Mai all are in the circle...  
  
Tea: Oogly moogly! Hahaha!!  
  
Malik: (T_T) ok, no more for the cheerleader...  
  
Mai: I need no more clothes!*tears off clothes and runs out naked*  
  
Yami:*puffff* this is the life, I said. And no one knew what I meant. Strange, eh? But this is also the life!  
  
Malik: AMEN!  
  
Kaiba: (X_X) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Tea:*seeing funny colors* HEEHEEHEEHEEEHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Marik & Bakura:*joining the circle, both looking like shit*  
  
Joey: What da hell happened to your face? Or was that how you were born?  
  
Marik:*punches Joey in the nose* Fucker.  
  
Bakura:*puff* STRONG.....*cough cough*  
  
Marik:*puffff* Ahhh....relaxation....*COUGH* yup.  
  
Tea:*having her head hang back and laughing her ass off*  
  
Malik: I thought I wasn't going to give her anymore, but it's hilarious!  
  
Tea: (~_~) anyone feeell twired?  
  
Malik:*shrugs*  
  
All of them:*puff* ahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Better than my other one! Send in gifts and reviews! 


	11. Hangovers and Joey's annoying!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or That 70's Show.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Hello everyone! I see you have noticed I changed my pen name. Yep, yep. Anyhow, I want to thank you all for your patience...  
  
Kitty, queen of the leprechaun: Yep! Joey is Kelso, Tea is Jackie, Marik is Hyde, and yes! There is a lot of Drugs in the Sequel! That's because—I am sooo into That 70's Show now! Mwahahaha!!  
  
GoddessOfImaginaryLightKokuei: You're welcome! I liked that Gundam Wing fic! You didn't delete it, did you?! I'm glad it was funny.  
  
Forever_faded: ok, I shall give Tea her gift....(;_;) I want her gift......*SOB* I like your idea! I shall put them in too!  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: Thankies for the gifts gurl!  
  
Yaoi-Rated-R: I am super glad you thought it was funny!  
  
SOTR: Ok, Tea! Here's your gift!*drags a HUGE box in*  
  
Tea: ???  
  
Box:*explodes open, showing SESSHOMARU!!!*  
  
Tea:*gasp* *heart eyes*  
  
Sesshomaru:*in a pink tutu* gulp...  
  
Jaken: Hahahaha!! I mean....poor master!  
  
SOTR: Ok, Marik you get a santa suit...or, um, just the pants. No shirt.  
  
Marik: I'm not wearing that!!!  
  
SNAP! Marik's in the pants.  
  
Tea: (O_O) (^_^) Hahahaha!!  
  
Marik: (;___;) *SOB*  
  
Malik: Hahahaha!!  
  
SOTR: Malik, you get more gold bracelets!  
  
Malik: Ooh!*tinkers with them*  
  
SOTR: (-.-) On with the chapter!  
  
WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT AND PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 14 OR 12 SHOULD NOT READ THIS! THIS WHOLE STORY CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT, SO WHATEVER! ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Chapter 11-Strip tease and hangovers!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Malik: (@_@) look at all the colors, Tea!  
  
Tea: (*_*) hello butterfly...how are you today?  
  
Yami:*has a black eye* And so I said, 'I so want to go get these leather pants!' but he said, 'Those are WAY too cheap for you! Let's get LATEX!' and I said, 'yeah!!'  
  
Bakura: (X_X)  
  
Marik: (X_X)  
  
Tea:*thinking* Hey Malik!  
  
Malik:*turning every way* Huh?  
  
Tea:*biting her bra strap* Heelllloooooo.....*purrs*  
  
Malik:*jaw drops* (OO;)  
  
Tea: Why do you seem so surprised, Ishtar??*crawls over to him*  
  
Joey and Yugi: (OoO;;;) HUH??!?  
  
Yami:*turns* what? WTF??!?!!  
  
Malik: (*_*) T-Tea, are you ok?  
  
Tea: Fine, just that I want YOU to undress me!!  
  
Malik, Yugi, Joey, Yami, Seto: (O________________O) WWWHHHAATTT?!??!?!?!  
  
Tea:*stops* Hehehehe......hahahahahaha......HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!*laughing at their faces*  
  
The five guys:*face fault* (x.x)  
  
Tea: YOU SHOULDHAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Malik: (=O.O=) HUH?  
  
Tea:*grin* Hehehe.....  
  
Malik: (-_-)  
  
Morning.....................................  
  
Tea:*groans* Ungh....what happened?  
  
Malik:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzSNOREzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzSNOREzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz SNORE!  
  
Tea:*sweat drop* Uh...ouch! Where's the asprin?!  
  
Joey: dat's what I wanna know! Den Yugi said he didn't have any! And dat's why I gots a migrain, Tea!  
  
Tea: Joey, shut up.  
  
Joey: But dit's da truth Tea! I don't know what's about ta happen to my head!  
  
Seto: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!  
  
Tea & Joey: (OO;)  
  
Tea: EX-cuuuusssee US!  
  
Seto: SHUT UP GARDNER!!  
  
Malik: ALL THREEE OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!  
  
Crickets chirp............  
  
Malik: thank you! NOW YOU CRICKETS SHUT UP TO!!!  
  
DEAD SILENCE  
  
Malik: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Marik: (=_=) Augh! My head!  
  
Bakura: Shutith your mouthith!  
  
Marik: (O.o;) HUH?  
  
Everyone:*groans*  
  
Joey: Ya know dats kinda harsh der, Bakura! And very disturbing!  
  
Yugi: (*_*)  
  
All: SHUT UP JOEY!!  
  
Joey: geez, ok, ok.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SOTR: Ok, that's all. I hope you enjoyed it. It wasn't as good as I could do it, though. 


	12. UGH!

Disclaimer: I no own show, lawyers.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
DIS: I can't respond or hand out gifts today! Unfortunately, I can't get into the reviews for this and I didn't hang onto them in my email. So, yeah, um so here's this.  
  
WARNING!!!!!!! WHY DO I DO THIS ALL THE TIME??? ANYWAYS, TOTAL RANDOMNESS AND LOTS OF SQUEAKINESS AND STUFF!!!! NO DRUGS, I DINK!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
November.............  
  
alarm clock: RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: GRRRR!!!!  
  
SMASH!!!  
  
Clock: ding, ding, ding, ding, ding!  
  
Malik: (@_@)  
  
STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP!  
  
Clock: Gasp! Cough, wheeeeeeeeeeeezz...............  
  
SHOOP!  
  
Malik: Shit! It's too late! Now I'm awake!  
  
((Sweat drop...I got that from a comic))  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Malik:*glances in as Isis weighs herself* What's that?  
  
Isis: An electronic wiegher. Watch. They'll say how slim I am!  
  
Weigher: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Isis: (O_O) *jumps off*  
  
Malik: (^_^) Hahaha!!  
  
Isis: (-_-) Everyone's a critic.  
  
Malik: That was great, Isis!! Hahaha!!  
  
Isis:*fumes*  
  
Malik: (^_____^)  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Malik and Isis:*look up to see Marik trudge down the stairs*  
  
Marik:*opens front door and sees people on the sidewalk* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!*slams door*  
  
Malik: Having a little paranoia for breakfast, Marik?  
  
Marik:*glare*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Tea:*stands at the bus stop, going to the mall with Duke(Oo)*  
  
Duke:*steps on Tea's foot, more like standing on it*  
  
Tea: HEY!! YOU'RE STANDING ON MY FOOT!! (.)  
  
Duke: My, we're rather self-absorbed today. (O_o)  
  
Tea: (____________) Grrr.................I am not!!  
  
Duke: Ok, whatever.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
At Malik's house........  
  
Bakura:*watching TV* Hmm...I wonder when Tea will be here...man, I'm starving! I wish I had a pizza.  
  
PIZZA COMES FROM NOWHERE  
  
Bakura: Whoa!*takes a bite from the pizza* An it's just out of the oven! My wish was granted! Hmm...a little music would be nice too...  
  
VIOLIN CRASHES ON HIS HEAD  
  
Bakura: (@_@) Screw you then, Ra!  
  
Darkness suddenly fills the room. Bakura hides behind the couch.  
  
Ra's spirit: BAAAKKKUUURRRAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: (*_*) Sorry, Bakura can't answer your call at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeepppp!  
  
Ra's spirit: YOU CANNOT FOOL THE ALMIGHTY GOD OF THE SUN!!  
  
Bakura: Me no Bakura. Me Malik. Me want my cow now.  
  
RA's Spirit: COW?????????  
  
Bakura:*gulp*  
  
Ra: anyways, you'd say you'd screw me babe, so let's screw. (^_^)  
  
Bakura: (O_____________O)  
  
Ra: Well? Fuck me, whore!  
  
Bakura: (X______X) I'm...a man...Ra...  
  
Ra: (O_O)  
  
Bakura: (X_X)  
  
Ra: () Um, ahem...well...GOOD DAY TO YOU!! THE GOD HAS SPOKEN!!  
  
LEAVES  
  
Bakura: That was the worst experience I have ever had...ugh.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Malik:*looks around him cautiously* Coast is clear...good.*unzips his pants, then-*  
  
Isis: brother!!*slams in his room*  
  
Malik: OOF!*falls over*  
  
Isis: brother, what were you doing??  
  
Malik: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Isis: (O_O)*leaves slowly*  
  
Malik: () GO!  
  
SLAM!  
  
Malik: I CAN NEVER GET PRIVACY!!  
  
Marik:*walks in* Trying to do it again?  
  
Malik: I hate women.  
  
Marik: *GLARE*  
  
Malik:*gulp* except Tea, of course.  
  
Marik: know that, you idiot.  
  
Malik: She's really beautiful  
  
Marik:*THE ABSOLUTRE EVIL GALRE* LAY OFF, ABIOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: (OO) 'He's totally not over her'  
  
Marik:*pissed, pissed, pissed, pissed!*  
  
Malik: Um, don't worry about me just be worried about Bakura!  
  
Marik: Too true, he is so like me.  
  
Malik: Exactly! 'Yeah right, you stupid fuck!'  
  
Marik: Ok, I need to go fuck Bakura up.  
  
Malik: Good luck! (^_^) 'Gullible ass.'  
  
MARIK LEAVES  
  
Malik: Now maybe I can get some business done here...*unzips his pants...*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Tea:*rings doorbell*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Malik:*from room* AW, MY FUCKIN RA!!!!!!!!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Tea: (O_o) Um...Duke?  
  
Duke:*examining his nails* Yeah?  
  
Tea: (*_*) Should we go in?  
  
Duke: Marik's your boyfriend.  
  
Tea: (.( IDIOT!! MALIK IS!!! (O_O) Um, I mean, um...  
  
Duke:*bored* You like Malik?  
  
Tea: Kind of...I mean, I dunno.  
  
Duke: Doesn't surprise me. He is pretty sexy.  
  
Tea: (O_o)  
  
Duke: I love his hair too!  
  
Tea: Duke...shut up, please.  
  
Duke: Ok, but if you're not going to take him, then I am.  
  
Tea: DON'T YOU DARE!  
  
Duke:*shrugs* I was just telling you, cuz he might be after me...*purrs*  
  
Malik:*answers, disheveled* HOLY SHIT!! TEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: (o.o) yes??  
  
Malik: AUGH!!!*sweating* *quickly dismisses himself* ((you don't want to know why he had his hand down his pants...or wanting privacy all the time...coughmasturbatingcough))  
  
Tea: (O.o) Um...  
  
Duke: That is so sexy...  
  
Tea: () DUKE!!  
  
Duke: What?  
  
Tea: Ugh!!  
  
BOTH GO IN!  
  
Bakura: Hello Tea.*he has no shirt on...drool*  
  
Tea: (OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) BAKURA!!!!! GO GET A SHIRT ON!!!  
  
Bakura: Why?*smirk*  
  
Tea: O_O) AUGH! GO!  
  
Bakura:*sighs and puts on a shirt*  
  
Isis:*comes in* I HAVE NEWS!!!  
  
All : what?  
  
Isis: I'm—  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
DIS: Cliffie! Review to find out the news from Isis! Send in many gifts and I hope you thought this a funny chapter! I made it longer for all of you guys, cuz I haven't updated for A LONG time! Bai! 


	13. HUMOR! And a sleepover!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my plot, so there!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
NOTE!! READ BELOW!!!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!  
  
DIS: Hello everyone! You want to know something? I am getting so pissed at ff.net! IT JUST WON'T LET ME GET INTO MY PROFILE OR MY ACCOUNT!!!! Now I can't reply to my reviewers! (;___;) Sorry everyone! I promise that I'll make a special chapter to thank you all!!! I PROMISE!! For the gifts too! And I'm so sorry Kitty, Queen of the leprechaun! I tried HARD to get into your profile too, but it came up with 'ERROR: PROXY REPORT'. Same with a lot of people who reviewed! Like tea/anzu and a few others! Please forgive me! And I wrote this a couple days ago probably. So, please enjoy this while you can! Much humor everyone!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Isis: I'm PREGNANT!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: (O_O)*faints*  
  
Marik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Ah, too bad for you...Ra isn't here anymore, is he?*looks around* Phew...  
  
Tea: (-_-) Bakura...*sigh* Isis, is it true?!  
  
Isis: Yes! Isn't that great?!  
  
Tea: Um, well, yes...it is...  
  
Duke: Wow. So Shadi scored and Isis is about to pop one out. Doesn't look like you'll be slim for very long.  
  
Tea:*elbows Duke*  
  
Duke: OW!  
  
Tea: I can't wait till the baby's born, Isis!  
  
Isis: Born? Oh, Tea, you silly girl!  
  
Tea: ?  
  
Isis: I plan on doing abortion  
  
Everyone: WHHHHHHATTTTT???????????????  
  
Isis: () You HEARD ME!!!!!*stomps off*  
  
Marik: Someone's PMSing.  
  
All:*nods*  
  
Marik: Well, I need to go brush my cat!*takes out a brush*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Marik:*grins*  
  
Kitty:*bathing himself*  
  
Marik: Time to brush you Kitty.  
  
Kitty: (O_O)*runs*  
  
Marik: HEY!!!!*runs after Kitty*  
  
Kitty: MEW!  
  
Marik:*captures him*  
  
Kitty:*squirms*  
  
Marik: Just.........hold.......STILL!*brushes him harshly*  
  
Kitty:*sneaks away*  
  
Marik: (O_______________O;;;;;;;;;;;) Sees only a pile of hair* AUGHHHHHH!!!  
  
At the Vet..................  
  
Marik:*holding pile of hair* DOC!!!! YOU GOTTA HELP MY CAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Doc: (--__________________--)  
  
At Isis's home............  
  
Isis: Ok, Malik, I'm trying it one more time.  
  
Malik: Go ahead.  
  
Isis:*steps on Weigher* Go ahead. Give me the truth. I can take it.  
  
Malik: Sure you can.*smirk*  
  
Isis: (-_-)  
  
Weigher: (ahem) Earth's orbit around the sun is slowly deteriorating. One day we'll fall to fiery demise!!!  
  
Isis: (O.o)  
  
Malik: (O_O)  
  
Isis: Not that truth.  
  
Weigher: Your brother has mange??  
  
Malik: Very funny...  
  
Isis: (*_*) He does??  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Marik:*comes in and sees Kitty*  
  
Kitty: Mew!  
  
Marik: (O_O) () That's it!!! I'm eating you for lunch!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: MARIK!!!*grabs Kitty*  
  
SQUISH!!!!!!!!  
  
Duke: (O.o) Wow buddy!  
  
Marik: (O_O) Oh shit...  
  
Tea: (o) MARIK!!!!!!!!!  
  
PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: (@_@) It was an accident!  
  
Tea: You perv!! How dare you!  
  
Marik: But—  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
Duke:*winces* Ouch, that had to hurt!  
  
Marik: TEA!!! That...hurt...  
  
Tea: Good!!! Now, next time, DON'T SQUEEZE MY BREASTS!!!!!  
  
Marik: (O_O)*BLUSH* ONCE AGAIN, I stress how much that it was a fucking accident!!  
  
Tea:*glare* WELL!*leaves outside*  
  
Duke: That's my cue to go!  
  
Marik*glare* Are you dating her????  
  
Duke:*nervous glance* Yo, I wouldn't touch Malik's girl!  
  
Marik: (@_@) WHAT?!  
  
Duke: Uh, see ya!  
  
Marik: ()  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Kame Game Shop..............  
  
Yugi:*looks at his lunch, then at Yami's* You lunch looks better than mine. *takes Yami's lunch*  
  
Yami:*sighs* FINE.  
  
After lunch.....  
  
Yugi:*looks at where Yami's sitting* I want to sit there!  
  
Yami: () *moves over*  
  
Yugi:*looks at Yami* Your end of the couch looks more comfortable than mine!  
  
Yami: Grr...*sits on floor, fuming*  
  
Yugi:*looks down at Yami, frowning* Oh sure! HOG THE FLOOR!  
  
Yami:*growls and leaves to his room*  
  
Yugi:*turns on TV* What was his problem?  
  
DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: YAMI! GET THE DOOR!  
  
Yami:*grumbles and goes to get the door*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Yami: Hello, Tea, Duke. How are you 2? Oh, hi Joey.  
  
Joey: Hey Yami!*walks in with Duke and Tea* Hey Tea! Duke...*GLARE*  
  
Duke:*sweats nervously*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Yugi:*looks up* Hey Tea! Hi Joey! Duke...*glares*  
  
Duke: (@_@)  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami, could you—  
  
Yami: I AM PHARAOH!!!!!!! (..)  
  
Yugi: I know that Yami.  
  
Yami: I WILL NOT DO A SLAVES WORK!!!  
  
Yugi: Oh. I wasn't...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!  
  
Yami:*gasps* YUGI!! (O_O) I think it's time to wash your mouth out!!!  
  
Yugi: NO! SCREW YOU, YAMI!!  
  
Tea: (O.o;) Are you...ok, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: () grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!  
  
Yami: I'll go put him to his nap...  
  
Yugi: Damn-it, Yami!! I'm 16!!!  
  
Yami: It doesn't make a difference!  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!!  
  
Tea: (ahem)  
  
Yugi and Yami: *turn to her* Huh?  
  
Tea: Will you 2 talk this out when we're not here, please?  
  
Yugi: (*_*) Oh, sorry, Tea. Sure.  
  
Tea: (-_-) THANKS. I guess...  
  
Joey:*looks at table* Potato chips! (^_^)*SNATCH* *tries to open it* Why do they make these bags so damn hard to open? EERRRGGHH!!*squeeze* NNGGHHFF!!  
  
BLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea:*turns* (O_O) Joey! What happened?  
  
Joey:*on the ground* The oughta put warnings on those bags!  
  
Tea:*shakes her head* anyways, I thought we all could go somewhere tonight. It's Saturday after all. I'll call Mai, Ryou, and the psycho's.  
  
Yugi: Are you sure Tea? We could do it.  
  
Tea: Nah. But hey, what are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?  
  
Yami: Well—  
  
Yugi: We're not sure yet, with Grandpa gone and all.  
  
Tea: Oh. Where is he, do you know?  
  
Yugi: Still on vacation, I guess.  
  
Tea: (O.o) Still?? He must be having fun in America.  
  
Yami and Yugi:*giving odd glances to each other*  
  
Duke:*raises an eyebrow*  
  
Ring, ring, ring!  
  
Tea: Oh! My cell!*click* Hello? ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Isis: Tea!  
  
Tea: (^^) Hi Isis!  
  
Isis: Hey, did you get my picture along time ago? Of Malik?  
  
Tea: (OO;) Of Malik??  
  
Isis: Yeah!  
  
Tea: No, I didn't.  
  
Isis: I must not have mailed it to you yet.  
  
Tea:*sweat drop* o...k...  
  
Isis: I'll mail it to you as soon as I can, ok?  
  
Tea: (*_*) ok Isis. Hey, have Malik, Bakura and Marik...meet us at the Kame Game shop, ok?  
  
Isis: When?  
  
Tea: Now.  
  
Isis:*SWEATDROP* Ok Tea...  
  
Tea: (^_^) Ok! Bye!  
  
Isis: (U_U) Bye, Tea.  
  
CLICK!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Yami: So all you have to do is call Serenity, Mai and Ryou, am I right? Oh, and Tristan.  
  
Tea: What about Kaiba?  
  
Yami: WHAT ABOUT KAIBA????????? HUH???!!?????? DO YOU LIKE HIM OR SOMETHING!??!?!  
  
Tea: (O_O) No, I was just going to invites him too.  
  
Yami: What are we doing anyways?  
  
Tea: We're having.....A SLEEPOVER!! (^_^)  
  
Yami: WITH KAIBA?!?!  
  
Tea: Why not?  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Tea: But-  
  
Yami: N-O!  
  
Tea: Yami-  
  
Yami: NO  
  
Tea: Just let me-  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea:....................  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Tea: I didn't even say anything.  
  
Yami: I don't care! I hate Kaiba!  
  
Tea: Why?  
  
Yami: Because he thinks he's so cool! Plus he has an ego the size of Jupiter!  
  
Tea: (-_-) Well, I'm inviting him.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Beep, beep, boop  
  
Tea: Hello?  
  
Seto: Gardner...  
  
Tea: Er...hi Kaiba!  
  
Seto: What do you want?  
  
Tea: Well, we're having this sleep over and everything, so I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to come!  
  
Seto: How thoughtful of you. No.  
  
Tea: Why not?  
  
Seto: Because I'm not friends with your crowd, Gardner. ESPECIALLY Yami, for he decided to give me a mother fucking black eye not to long ago.  
  
Tea: (O_O) language, Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: (*_*)  
  
Tea: Well...Serenity will be there.  
  
Kaiba: Huh?  
  
Tea:................  
  
Kaiba: She will be??  
  
Tea: Yep.  
  
Kaiba: Count me in. But if that moronic fool goes banshee on my ass, he's dead.  
  
Tea: (OO;;) Ok. Bye.  
  
CLICK!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Tea: Kaiba's coming.  
  
Yami: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: (-_-)  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Beep, beep, beep, boop, beep.  
  
Tea: Hi Mai!  
  
Serenity: Hi Tea!  
  
Mai: Hi tea!!! What's going on hun?  
  
Tea: (O.o) You both are at Mai's house?  
  
Mai: I'm Mai, hun. But yes.  
  
Tea: Well, do you guys want to come to a sleep over?  
  
Mai: Sure hun! I'd love to! Is Joey going to be there?*grin*  
  
Tea: You can't share a room with him, Mai!!  
  
Mai: Aww...well...yeah, we're coming.  
  
Serenity: Tell Seto—I mean Kaiba hello for me!  
  
Tea: He's not here, Seren.  
  
Serenity: OH. Hehehe...  
  
Tea: OOH! Serenity, you bad thing!  
  
Mai: Like, Omigosh! Serenity likes Kaiba!!!  
  
Serenity: MAI!! OMIGOSH! Tea, like, don't tell Joey!!  
  
Mai: Hehehe...  
  
Tea: No way! Joey would flip!  
  
Serenity: No kidding! It's like, the worst thing to do to tell my brother! He'll be, all, like, pissed!  
  
Mai: GO SERENITY!!!  
  
Serenity: MAI!!! STOP!!  
  
Tea: *LOL!* So you'll, like, be here?  
  
Both gurls: Where?  
  
Tea: At Yugi's!  
  
Both gurls: OH! Yeah!  
  
Tea: Great! Don't bring your whole room, Mai!! ()  
  
Mai: (^^) Aww, well, ok.  
  
Serenity: Can—  
  
Tea: (-_-) No!  
  
Mai: And you??  
  
Tea: (v_v) no...  
  
Both: Ok!  
  
Tea: See ya!  
  
Both: Bye!  
  
CLICK!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Joey: (O_o) It took ya long enough! Jeez, gurls.  
  
Tea: () Shut up, Joey!  
  
Joey: (U_U) See, that's exactly what I mean!  
  
Tea: JOEY!!!  
  
Joey:*shuts up*  
  
Tea: (^_^) Good, now they'll all be here in a bit, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: () Great. I don't think we should have a party when Grandpa's gone, Tea.  
  
Tea: (^___^) He won't even know, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: (X_X) fine...  
  
Later.....................  
  
Mai: So, Tea! Who do you like now?  
  
Serenity: Yeah! Who??  
  
Tea: (U_U) No one, really...  
  
Serenity: Oh come on!  
  
Mai: Yeah! You have Bakura, the hottie! Wow...he's so freakin HOT!  
  
Tea and Serenity: (O+O) MAI???????????????!??????????  
  
Mai: Sorry, but he is—  
  
Ryou: Hello ol'chaps!  
  
All 3 gurls: EEK!  
  
Ryou: (O_o) Was it something I said?  
  
Bakura:8walking by* It's you existence, cue ball.  
  
Ryou:*saddened*  
  
Tea: BAKURA!!!  
  
Bakura: Ah, shit! Screw you, Ra!!!  
  
Suddenly, the room misted.  
  
Ra: WHO HAS CALLED UPON ME?!?!  
  
Tea: EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai:*faints*  
  
Serenity:*hides*  
  
Tea: IT'S COMING TO--!!!!!!!! OMIGOSH!!!! RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik:*runs in* WHAT? WHO THE HELL IS RAPING MY TEA?!  
  
Tea:*points at Ra*  
  
Malik: (O___________O)  
  
Tea:*hides behind Malik*  
  
Malik: Um...Bakura?  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Bakura: Um, Ra?  
  
Ra: Bakura??? Oh, my lovable Bakura!  
  
Bakura: (*_*) I think we've b-been over t-this...we can't have a relationship, I um, I don't love you. I'm also not gay.  
  
Ra:...........................*disappears*  
  
Malik: (Oo;) WTF?????  
  
Tea:*shivers* Malik......was that Ra?  
  
Malik: (O_O) I guess...  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Yami: Ok. Bakura and I will go and get the movies, Yugi.  
  
Bakura: WE WILL????  
  
Yami: YES, WE WILL!*looking creepy*  
  
Bakura: Ok.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Yami and Bakura:*get in Yugi's grandpa's Samara*  
  
Bakura:*in drivers seat* Hmm...*looking at the gadgets* I wonder...*puts key in ignition*  
  
Yami:*hears engine* (O.O) It roars like a dragon!  
  
Bakura: My kami...(-_-) Ok!*pushes clutch in FORWARD*  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: (O.O;;;;;;;;;) ahem...*pushes clutch in REVERSE*  
  
At Video Store.....................  
  
Yami: (@_@) *stumbles out of car* B-Bakura.....I will.....Kill you......  
  
Bakura:*shrugs* Ok, whatever.  
  
In Video Store...................  
  
Bakura: Hmm...Ooh! Freddy Vs. Jason!*reaches to get it, until* Hmm...  
  
Flashback  
  
Tea: remember, you 2! No scary movies!! I'm still recovering from that stupid Egyptian God of yours Bakura!!! ()  
  
End flashback  
  
Bakura: She won't think it too scary anyways.*picks it out*  
  
Yami: Isn't that scary, Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Nah.  
  
Yami: Oh, ok.  
  
Bakura: 'Idiot.'  
  
Yami: ok, I've got The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Gothika. What have you got?  
  
Bakura: (O.o) I got Freddy Vs. Jason and Kill Bill.  
  
Yami: Lets go.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Cashier: That'll be $20.40  
  
Bakura: So? Who cares?  
  
Cashier: We need the money, sir.  
  
Bakura: 20 fucking dollars for 4 videos?!? SCREW YOU!*HALLING ASS*  
  
Yami: (O.O)*takes movies and hauls ass too*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Bakura and Yami:*jump in car*  
  
Yami: WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING?!?!  
  
Bakura:*starts car and revs out*  
  
VROOM!  
  
Yami: Hey! There's a car behind us with lights on the top...whats that?  
  
Bakura: SHIT!*tries to lose the police*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Yugi's house......................  
  
Bakura:*parks the car at an odd angle**gets out*  
  
Yami:*gets put, looking down the street* You destroyed a building, made about 600 crashes and we still got her in one piece.  
  
Bakura:*glancing at the totaled car* Yep.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Yugi:*looks out the window* THE CAR!!!  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Yugi: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDPA'S CAR??!??!!?!??!??!  
  
Bakura: Meh, a little bit of this and that. Nothing special.*looks at his nails*  
  
Ryou: That wasn't a compliment, yami.  
  
Bakura: I realize that, Ryou!*he snaps*  
  
Ryou: Ok, mate.  
  
Bakura: Shut up.  
  
Yugi: Yami! You were driving, weren't you?!  
  
Yami:*looking nervous* Was I suppose to?  
  
Yugi: (O_O) YES! BAKURA DOESN'T KNOW HALFWAY HOW TO DRIVE!! GRANDPA SHOWED YOU PARTIALLY!!!!!!!!!! YOU COULD HAVE DONE BETTER THAN THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Well, I didn't think it was for a Pharaoh to do.  
  
Yugi: (*_*)*jaw drops*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Malik:*whispers* Nice one, Yami!  
  
Yami: (^.^) Thank you!  
  
Yugi: UGH! Forget it! Where's the videos?  
  
Bakura:*waves them in Yugi's face*  
  
Yugi: (-_-)  
  
Bakura:*accidentally hits Yugi's chin*  
  
Yugi:*snatches them away from Bakura* GIMME THEM.  
  
Bakura:*glares*  
  
Later................................  
  
Bakura:*eats popcorn, watching Chainsaw Massacre*  
  
Tea: (;___________;) This is scary.........  
  
Yami: Wow......this guy must be really imaginative...  
  
Malik: Yep  
  
Marik: This guy is such a beginner. What an amateur. I can do better than this!  
  
Bakura: I could do better than you, Marik, therefore, better than him, you and Malik together.  
  
Marik: Wanna bet?!  
  
Mai: Oh look, that nice truck driver picked her up.  
  
Seto: Immature blond.  
  
Serenity:*glances at Seto and blushes*  
  
Mai and Tea: AWWWW!!!!  
  
Serenity: YOU GUYS!!!!*slaps them on the heads*  
  
Tea and Mai: AWWWW!!!  
  
Serenity: (*_*)  
  
Joey: ?  
  
Ryou: SNORE! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! SNORE!  
  
EVEN LATER!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Yugi: Ok, um, I had to pair you all up into groups for the rooms.  
  
Pairings for the rooms:  
  
Malik, Tea, Mai,  
  
Yami, Seto  
  
Tristan, Joey, Duke, Serenity  
  
Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik  
  
Yugi:*sighs*  
  
Yami:*looking insanely like Marik*  
  
Seto:*GLARE* MIDGET! FUCK YOU!  
  
Yugi: I WANT TO STAY A VIRGIN AND STRAIGHT THANKS.  
  
Midnight...........  
  
Malik: I can't believe this! Tea!!!!!  
  
Tea: Oh shush, it'll be fun!  
  
Mai: (O_O)*decided an hour ago to go to bed*  
  
Malik: NOT WHILE MAI'S IN THE ROOM!!!  
  
Tea: She's asleep, we'll just have to be quiet, that's all.  
  
Mai: (O_______________O)  
  
Malik: WHAT ARE YOU!? SOME KIND OF A NUT????????  
  
Tea: Oh stop being a wuss. It'll be over before you know it!  
  
Mai: (O___________________________________________O;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
Malik: WHAT!! This takes an hour or 2!!!  
  
Tea: No it doesn't! I've done it before and it sure as hell doesn't take that long! As long as you do it fast...  
  
Mai: (OO;)  
  
Malik: NO! I can't! It's wrong and just...immoral!  
  
Tea: Nuh-uh!  
  
Mai: (;__;) 'OMIGOSH!!!'  
  
Malik: Aw, Tea!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!  
  
Tea: SSHHH!! You'll wake Mai up!!! You don't want that to happen, do you?!  
  
Malik: No...NO!  
  
Tea: SHH!  
  
Malik*groans* TEA!  
  
Tea: Hehehe...  
  
Mai: (O_O)  
  
Malik: KNOCK IT OFF!! That hurts........*moans*  
  
Mai:*bolts up* (O________O)  
  
Tea and Malik: (O__O)  
  
Malik was on the floor and Tea was giving him a massage.  
  
Mai: WTF????????  
  
Malik: (;_;) TEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Yami: HEY! Did you hear that?! Malik screamed Tea's name!  
  
Seto: (Oo;) He...WHAT??? Ugh...They're doing that with Mai in the room?  
  
Yami: Huh?  
  
Seto: nevermind.  
  
Yami: TELL ME, KAIBA!!!!  
  
Seto: THEY'RE DOING IT OK?!?!?!  
  
Yami: (OO) It??? What is that?  
  
Seto:*groans* Just!—Shut up!  
  
Yami:*shrugs*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Serenity: I can't sleep. What if the chainsaw man comes and gets me?!  
  
Joey: Aw, sis! We ain't in Texas, so he can't get us!  
  
Serenity: What if he flew a plane to Japan?!  
  
Joey: Den we're screwed. (-_-)  
  
Duke: () Nice one, Einstein.  
  
Joey:*proud* I know!  
  
Tristan: Eh, I think he was sarcastic, Joey.  
  
Joey: Nah. I doubt it.  
  
Serenity: 'I wish SETO were here!!!'  
  
Joey: 'I wonder if der's any pizza left...'  
  
Tristan: 'Oh yeah! My hair rules!'  
  
Duke: 'Tristan is such a bastardly dweeb'  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Bakura: So what should we do?  
  
Marik: I dunno, talk, walk, think, link, I am the God, rule, laugh, play with Barbies, ect.  
  
Yugi: (O.o) BARBIES???? But I lost my Ken doll...  
  
Ryou:*COUGHS* Well, mates, we could always play Rummy or Go Fish.  
  
Bakura:*in a high voice* Well, mates, we could always play rummy or Go Fish.  
  
Ryou: (-_-)  
  
Bakura:*smirk*  
  
Ryou: Bloody Hell......  
  
Bakura:*still high voice* Bloody Hell!  
  
Ryou: (*_*).......................  
  
Bakura: Hahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Yugi: (~_~) Hey Ryou...?  
  
Ryou: Don't ask, ol' chap. Just don't ask.  
  
Yugi: Ok.  
  
Marik: I found your Ken doll, Yugi.*holds up a rather dusty, dead-looking Ken doll*  
  
Yugi: Gee wiz! Thanks a lot, Marik!  
  
Marik: You not welcome.  
  
Yugi: () Ok, that's fine with me.  
  
Marik: Good, now shut the fuck up.  
  
Yugi: Ok.  
  
Marik: (------______________________------) As in, now, smart one.  
  
Yugi: Ok.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Mai, Serenity, and Tea......................  
  
Mai: Ok, gals, it's time to kick ass on the men!  
  
Tea: I don't know...  
  
Serenity: I wanna prank Seto-kun! I mean, Kaiba! (O_O)  
  
Mai: (@_@) We already know, Serenity, hun.  
  
Tea: Yeah.  
  
Serenity: Oh, ok.  
  
Tea, Mai, and Serenity: LET'S GO!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
DIS: (O_O) Whoa. That was long. 24 pages on my computer!!! (*_*) I wasn't expecting to d that much. Ok...here's this stuff. GIFTS EVERYONE!!  
  
Tea: YES!  
  
Bakura: Hmm...I know I got something...  
  
DIS:*hands him a box* Oh, Bakura, you left this in the kitchen. It says 'To: Tea' on it. *winks*  
  
Bakura: Huh? OH! Yeah...*hands the box to Tea*  
  
Tea: WHY! For me? Oh you shouldn't have!*opens it* (O_O) No, you really shouldn't have!!!!!!!*STUFFS IT IN THE BOX*  
  
Mai: I wanna see!*snatches the negligee from the box* (OO) Bakura, you horny boy!!  
  
Bakura: OK, WHO SENT THIS!?!??!?!  
  
DIS: (^_^) Kitty, queen of the leprechaun (KQL or Kitty, can I call you Kitty?)  
  
Bakura: Aw, you know my taste...*smirk*  
  
Tea:*slaps him HARD* Shut up, you perv!!!  
  
Bakura: Ow...  
  
Yami: Anymore?? HUH? IS THERE??!?!?!!  
  
DIS: (^_^) Nope. And I would gladly like to respond to my reviewers.  
  
Maze of Illusions: Aw, it's ok! It's not like you have to review every single chapter! (^^)  
  
Kitty: I abbreviatedyourscuz it's hard to type it all out. I know, I'm lazy! Sorry I haven't been reviewing your fic! I promise to try soon!  
  
Vaz1201 and Demona: You guessed right! Hehehe... 


	14. Pranks that are INSANE! The girls strike...

_I__ do not own YuGiOh. Too bad, eh?_

_DIS: Hello everyone! Glad to see your smiling faces again. At least I hope they're smiling! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! The chapter in which the girls PRANK THE BOYS! But first………………_

_REVIEWS!!_

Asuka-2004: Hey girl! I'm glad it was funny! And long Oo 

**__**

**_Sankwua: Oo Um...ok then...I'll...uh...did you flame someone?? Er, glad that you liked my fic and stuff. Please keep reading! _**

**__**

**_Momo-chan: Ha ha. You're not impressing anyone, smart one._**

**__**

**_Darkhope: o thanks a lot girl! I just wasn't sure if I could use the idea. Thanx much and for that you get pulls out a Malik plushie this!_**

**__**

**_Malik: Damn!_**

**__**

**_Kokuei: Yeah, funny but soooo long! O Mwahahaha!! Yeah, technology is great but it always has BUGS! I hate bugs! I'm afraid of them...Eek!jumps up_**

**__**

DIS: Ok, everyone. Please enjoy my chapter even though it may be bad, enjoy it, nevertheless. And, um, I'm about to do a Noa/Anzu/Seto fic with a hint of having Pegasus love Anzu, the sick perv. Yeah, it's insane.

Tea, Mai and Serenity snuck around and this was who had who-

Tea: Malik, Marik, Bakura, 

_Mai: Joey, Duke, Yugi, Tristan_

_Serenity: Kaiba, Yami, Ryou_

Serenity:whines What is Seto has no UNDERWEAR ON!?!?!?

Tea: Hmm...what is MALIK has no underwear on??drools

Mai and Serenity: Oo TEA??

Tea: I was kidding! Honestly!

Mai: Malik's kinda hot, though.

Tea:going rabid **HE'S MINE, DAMN-IT!!!!!!!!!!!**

Mai: I thought that's how you felt.smirks

Tea: You cheated! _Cheater._

Mai: Mwahaha!! Yes I am!!!!

Tea: Oo Eep!hides behind Serenity Help, Seren!

Serenity: Sorry, I don't hide perverted friends who want to have _sex._

Tea: I can't anyways, coz I don't have any condoms.

Serenity: XX What?!?

Mai: Wow...Tea, you naughty dog! Ok, let's go!

With Tea first…………………..

Tea:walks in Malik's room WTF??

Malik:in a tutu _SNNNOOOORRREEE!!!!!!!! I am king...hear me roar...SNOORRE!!!_

Tea: Oo Ok, that's just plain down creepy. Meh, I wonder if he's ever pissed in bed before?giggles and puts down a cup of warm water and Malik's hand in it Hehehe...

Malik:unaware

Tea:tiptoes out and into Marik's room I really don't want to be near my ex, but hey! What're ya going to do? Sneak over to Marik.looks down Aw, he's such a cutey, but business is business.brings up shaving cream can La, la, la, la, la...does her "art work" There! Now let me see...Oh!takes one of Mai's bras she has stolen for Joey Hehehe...puts it on Marik's head Perfect. Aw, sorry Joey, my man!sneaks out Who's next on my list?

In Bakura's Room…………………… 

Tea:pops her head in

Bakura: _NO Ra, don't rape me!!! I want Tea top fuck meeeee! NOOOOOO!!!!SNORES_

Tea:glares Pervert! You get the worst!takes Bakura's clothes off and replaces him in a girls' dress and puts lipstick, eyeliner and such on him. Puts a bow in his hair and tights on his arms and legs. Then she puts high heels on him and fake earrings That'll teach you, ya slime ball! OO Oops, I'm sorry Bakura!kisses his cheek

Bakura:_ Aw, RA did you just fucking kiss me? EWWW! HOMO!_

Tea: -- Idiot.

With Mai now…………………………… 

Mai:sets up a food trap Hehehe...now when Joey smells the meat in the morning, he'll go to it a fall on top of Tristan, who'll think he's a flaming homo! Yay! Huh?

Joey:sleeping waking towards the meat

Mai:leaves and waits

CRASH!!! 

Tristan: JOEY?!??!_ What the hell are you DOING!??! YOU PERVERT!!!! No, YOU FLAMING HOMOPHOBE!!!!_

Joey: EH?

CRUNCH! 

**__**

Tristan: OH LORD! HE BIT MY FUCKING PNIS!!!! My _crotch!_ HELP!!!groans Nooooooooo……………..**MY MOJO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Joey: Sorry bout that, Tristan.

Duke: Both of you—UGH! Tristan what the hell happened to you?!?

Tristan: LICK MY BLOOD BEFORE OT GETS INFECTED!!!!!!!

DUKE: What?! HEY! _Let go of my head! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_

Mai: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Well, they seem to have enough chaos. Time for Little Yugi.

In Yugi and Ryou's room…………………… 

Mai: Hey Serenity.

Serenity: Hi Mai. I'm getting Ryou, you?

Mai: Yugi. What happened to Marik?? OO

Serenity: -- Tea.

Mai: Still sore about Marik, eh?

Serenity: Guess so. Anyways, let's hurry it up.

Mai: Yeah, ok.

Serenity:slowly snips off some hair of Ryous an he now looks like a mini Bakura(Bakura has short Blond hair as his old self)

Mai: Poor Ryou. And he's so cute...dyes Yugi's hair green There we—

Yugi: **_moans_**_ Oh, baby, Mooorree...harder fasteerr!!!_

Mai: flips his blanket over to see him...rubbing himself... OO

Serenity: Oh my God!!!!

Mai: Shh! Just Back away and—

Serenity:runs out

In Kaiba and Yami's Room……………………… 

Serenity: Huh?

Kaiba:sucking his thumb, holding his lap top, looking demented

Serenity: Wha--?

Yami:holding M. Puzzle, and a monkey _I wuv my monkey...mwahahaha!!!_

Serenity: Er...smirks OK!takes Seto's lap top and hides it and Yami's M. Puzzle

Yami: SNORTS

Serenity:rips Yami's monkey's head off and puts it on the lamp; drenches the monkeys body in fruit punch and laying it on the ground There we go. Sorry Seto, Yami. Poor Seto.

Al the gurls are joined up again………………… 

Tea: So, what's up?

Mai: What did you do to Marik?!

Tea: A little bit of some creativity.

Mai:raises an eyebrow Was that my bra, Tea?

Tea: OO NO! NOPE, NOT AT ALL! Anyways, I'm a bit tired, night!

Morning………………… 

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba: EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marik: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik:looks in bed and blushes Um...Hehehe...

Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: BLOOOODDDYY HHEEEELLL!!!!

Yugi:starts sobbing about his hair

Mai, Serenity & Tea: Hehehe...great. sweat drop

_DIS: Not as long as last chapter. Not EVEN as long. I hope you enjoy my next chapter. It'll be longer. I promise it will be._


	15. AUGGHH! Intermission!

I do not own YuGiOh  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
DIS: Where is DIS? Here I am! (smiles) I've been gone for a long time, but I'm back! How's everyone doing out there? Good? (dodges tomato) Great! (pie splats In her face) (--'''') Very mature! What are you, a clown? Anyways, review responses and presents! (grins) Alrighty then! From Kagome-Yasha ( I love that pen name!) we have for Tea, my dear, a book on how to be—  
  
Tea: EEEVVILL!! Mwahahahaha!! (has a knife in hand and stabbing a Sign that has a Tea-basher on it)  
  
DIS: (Oo) That is just freaky...For Malik, a spike necklace and a set of rock music.  
  
Malik: Hell no! I am no punk-fucker!  
  
DIS: (snap, he has the necklace on)  
  
Malik: Ooh, sharp! (pokes it, bleeds) AW, HOLY HELL IT HURTS!!  
  
DIS: (--'''') What a baby...  
  
Malik: (jumps) You wanna start something, punk, huh, do ya?!  
  
Marik: I don't know him...(--'''')  
  
DIS: (hugs Marik) You're so sexy!! Oh and you get a new and improve Harley Davison motorcycle!  
  
Marik: (pokes it)  
  
Motorcycle: (falls over)  
  
CRASH.  
  
DIS: Maybe not so new and improved...(OO) And Bakura, you get a sledgehammer to use on Yami!! Mwahahaha! And—  
  
Yami: OWW!! RA DAMMIT!  
  
SMASH!  
  
CRACK!  
  
THUMP!  
  
DIS: Bakura, I think you killed Yami-kun!  
  
Bakura: So? You hate the bastard anyways.  
  
DIS: (whistles innocently) Oh yeah, here's your book of '100 ways to win Tea'  
  
Bakura: (drops sledge hammer on Yami's body) Alright! Oh Tea, my sweet...(grins)  
  
Marik: She's mine!  
  
Malik: THE HELL? No she isn't! She's mine!!  
  
Tea: BWAAHAHAHA!! KIIILLLL!!!  
  
Marik, Malik, Bakura: (OO''') (freaked out)  
  
Tea: (smiles innocently)  
  
Marik, Malik, Bakura: She's yours, no yours! YOURS!!!  
  
DIS: (--''') Well, since Yami's dead at the moment, I'll use the gel to make my hair like Ryou-kuns'!  
  
Ryou: (vv) Bloody hell...  
  
DIS: (grins) And speaking of Ryou (hugs Ryou) you cute little thing, you get a book called 'How to make threats and still be a kawaii bishie'! Aw, how sweet!  
  
Ryou: (reads) Hey Malik!  
  
Malik: What do you want, pipsqueak?  
  
Ryou: CALL ME THAT AGAIN, I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, YOU'LL BE BEGGING TO GO TO HELL!!!!! (smiles innocently)  
  
Malik: (OO'''') Y-yes Master...  
  
Ryou: Bow low!  
  
Malik: (bows)  
  
DIS: (O.O) Wow...The only time I can get Marik to bow is when I whip him...(grins) Which brings me to Isis!  
  
Isis: (in her new lingerie) How does it look on me?  
  
DIS: (Oo) Uh, nice, I guess...I wonder what that would look like on Marik? (thinks)  
  
Marik: (slaps her) PERVERTED GIRL!!  
  
DIS: (grins perversely) I can't help it! You're just so hot!! (hugs him HARD)  
  
Marik: (X.X''')  
  
DIS: Now to respond to kagome-yasha...again...(Oo)  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
Kagome-yasha: (grins) I am so happy you love this story...And to think it's the sequel of one of my first fics I made. (Oo'')  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: It's ok that you haven't reviewed for so long, I forgive ya! And thank you for the presents!  
  
Marik: Presents, where?! (looks around)  
  
DIS: And he's supposed to be the worst evil guy...Ok, Seto, you're first!  
  
Seto: You know what I found out?  
  
DIS: Er...What?  
  
Seto: People pair me with Noah too! And they pair Noah with Mokuba!!  
  
DIS: (OO'') You killed them, didn't you.  
  
Seto: I'm contemplating what I should do with the bodies...  
  
DIS: (--'''') Oh boy...Um, well, you got a golden statue of yourself that is half the size of Kaiba Corp.  
  
Seto: (hugs his statue) Oh, who's handsome? (takes out a mirror and poses) I am! (grins at himself, then kisses his reflection) Who WOULDN'T love me? You know if I could marry myself, I would!  
  
DIS: (OO''''''''') I so did not need to know that...I think he's a little too happy with his—  
  
Seto: (nearly coming on to his statue)  
  
DIS: --Present? (Oo?) Er, that is disturbing, um, Mokuba, you're actually on the YuGiOh game!  
  
Mokuba: Finally!  
  
DIS: Yami, here you go. (give him the shine polish)  
  
Yami: (opens can) AW! It's so bright! O-Oh Yugi, I'm seeing the light...I think my lives just flashed before my eyes. (OO) Did I really die that much? Wow.  
  
DIS: (o.o) Ok...whatever. Uh, Yugi, you get—  
  
Yugi: (cute kawaii eyes) Yes?  
  
DIS: Aw, you are just so adorable!! (Hugs him)  
  
Yugi: (grins) I'm loved!  
  
DIS: Ok, you get a book called 'Bringing Duel Monsters to Life and Controlling them'  
  
Yugi: Yay! Thank you, KawaiiLil-InuGurl!  
  
DIS: Aw that is just so cute! Alright, Ryou, you get a book (yes another one) called '1001 ways to torture a yami'!  
  
Ryou: (reads and grins mischievously at Bakura) Oh yami, let's give you a hair cute, mate (has a shaver in his hand)  
  
Bakura: (O.o''') (hauls ass)  
  
Ryou: I'LL GET YOU MY PRETTY, BWAAHAHAHA!  
  
DIS: That was so creepy...(o.O'') Er, I'll give Bakura his membership later, going on! Malik!  
  
Malik: My dragon's name is going to be Fluffy.  
  
DIS and Marik: Fluffy?  
  
Malik: YEAH, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, HUH NIGGA?!  
  
DIS and Marik: (O.O'') (shakes heads)  
  
Malik: good, let's go Fluffy.  
  
DIS: Well Marik, you get a sword. With a leather hilt and diamonds all throughout it And a Sheath the same way! Man, that is so awesome. I want one!  
  
Marik: I shall destroy the Pharaoh with this!  
  
DIS: Why?  
  
Marik: (shrugs) Why not?  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
Tea: (cuddling up against her plushies)  
  
DIS: (sees a Marik one) Ooh!(reaches for it)  
  
Tea: GRR...  
  
DIS: (oO) Aw, come on! Share!! (tries to take it)  
  
Tea: (bites her hand)  
  
DIS: AW )#)$(&(%&%&%)($)&%)!!!!!!!!  
  
YGO gang: (O.O''''''''''')  
  
Janice: Wow, I didn't think she had such foul language...  
  
Raine: Neither did I. Well...Yeah I did.  
  
Janice: ::--;::  
  
Raine: Ahem, me and Janice will hand out the rest of the presents.  
  
Janice: Mai, you whore—  
  
Mai: What was that?! You wanna make something of it, gothic girl?!  
  
Janice: Yeah, actually, I do!! SLUT!  
  
Mai; Oh you're going DOWN!  
  
Janice and Mai: ::get in a dust fight::  
  
Raine: Ok, seems I'll be handing out the presents. here for a sec.  
  
Serenity: -comes over to her- Yeah?  
  
Raine: Look at kaiba's cute little boxers! – grins –  
  
Serenity: Aw, cute! There are little teddy bears on them!  
  
Kaiba: - blushes –  
  
Raine: Joey, you get a 5-ft. tall model kit of REBD.  
  
Joey: Wow...It's so small...  
  
Raine, Serenity, and Kaiba: - sweat drop –  
  
Raine: Whatever, Joey. Gramps, you get a bigger shop/house. You need one too, btw.  
  
Gramps: SO BIG.  
  
Raine: - OO'' – That didn't sound right...  
  
Marik: - has DIS in his arms, and a little doctor coat on, checking her bite mark – Nope, no rabies.  
  
(Raine: I just had to put that)  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
Raine: Ok, let me see here...Isis, here you go.  
  
Isis: Ooh! A couples cruise! YAHOO!  
  
Yahoo spokes person: Yahoo has everything, so don't do AOL, do YAHOO! – leaves –  
  
Raine: Ok. That was weird. Is there a drink called Yahoo?  
  
Janice: ::back from her fight:: I dunno, but I kicked ass.  
  
Raine: - Oo – cool. Duke, you get a Dice-shaped mirror, cos we know how much you like you and your dice.  
  
Duke: -smiles- I might marry a die!  
  
Janice: WTF? ::OO::  
  
Raine: Janice, your action thingy is different from mine.  
  
Janice: Yeah, I know, mines cooler too.  
  
Raine: YOU'RE A GODDAMN GOTH!  
  
Janice: Are you trying to tell me that I'm ugly? ::glares::  
  
Raine: -OO- No! I was just saying that—  
  
Janice: DIS!!  
  
DIS: (was currently getting doctor check by Marik) Yep?  
  
Janice: She is calling me ugly! ::pouts::  
  
Raine: Oh go cry to her, why don'tcha?!  
  
Janice: I just did ::o.o::  
  
Raine: Oh. –shuts up-  
  
DIS: Ok! Honda, you get a '1 free date card with Serenity' card.  
  
Honda: Awesome man!  
  
DIS: (--'''') She likes Kaiba you dolt, anyways, Shadii, you get a pool in the shape of the M. Scale.  
  
Shadii: That is everything and more that I wanted!  
  
DIS: (Oo)  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
Janice: ::blinks:: I don't really get it, but ok.  
  
Raine: -blinks- Yeah, I agree.  
  
DIS: AND RISHID!! (before they start fighting again) You get your own M. Item.  
  
Rishid: (turns to Malik) Thank you, Malik-sama! (bows)  
  
Malik: (Oo , then, grins) You are very welcome!  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl; (Oo) The hell? Why is he thanking him, I gave it to him! Unselfish bastard...() (leaves)  
  
Janice: ::OO'':: That was so random  
  
Raine: -- So is Jo mama.  
  
Janice: You talking about my mama? ::starts dust fight with Raine::  
  
Raine: -ditto-  
  
DIS: (--'''') They're my best friends and they can't stop arguing. Ok, responses!  
  
Asuka-2004: (grins) Great! I am so happy you liked it! I didn't know it was so funny, but ok! (smiles)  
  
Maslerne: Sorry I updated late, thanks for reviewing!  
  
The Days of the Phoenix: THE WORLD IS AGAINST US ALL (trees fall around her and then grass grows over her head) Me and my big mouth (--''') Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry you were sick on your B—Day! Yugi may be creepy, but cute too!  
  
Dangerousgirl: lol, sorry about all that! (smiles apologetically) I was in a very pissy mood, didn't mean to take it out on you, girl. Sorry about all of that! But I think I have pretty good taste in couples. I mean, it might be, like, unexpected, but it's still good couples. I call myself Demented Insane Spirit for my own reasons. I could call myself LittleBaku or Yogo or something else, but I chose this instead. (shrugs) Thanks for reviewing, even if it was a flame! (sweat drops)  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
Darkhope: (smiles) Glad you like your Malik plushie! And I'll remember to ask you if I need any ideas! Thanks!  
  
DIS: Ok that's all of them!  
  
Janice: ::stops fighting:: HEY DIS! Where the hell is the actual chapter goddammit?!  
  
Raine: -stops pulling Janice's hair- YEAH!  
  
DIS: (sweat drops) Next chapter, my friends.  
  
Janice: ::sits down:: That sucks.  
  
Raine: Yeah! –sits down  
  
Janice: Well, is this where we say 'Please review'?  
  
DIS: Yes, Janice, it is.  
  
Janice: Oh, ok.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE US SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
DIS: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! 'Us?'  
  
Janice: Don't be selfish! If not for me, then you'd be on chapter 1! ::crosses her arms::  
  
Raine: What do you mean 'YOU'? I helped more than you! –glares-  
  
Janice: ::glares:: That's a whole lot of BS! ::starts fighting with Raine again::  
  
Raine: -ditto-  
  
DIS: (--''''') Well, please review. I'll need some ideas by the way. And of course, them, if they'll be here when I update. Ja ne! 


	16. FINALLY! THANKSGIVING!

DIS: OMGosh, I am so sorry everyone! It has been, like a year since I've updated this fic. Ok, not a year. Anyways, I can't respond to any reviews at the moment. Just, uh, yeah.

Note: I'm skipping over to a different part, only because the main reason I couldn't update was because I couldn't think of that...Yeah.

"OH. MY. GOD!!!!" Mai shrieked, jumping up and down. Bakura plugged his ear.

"Shut the hell up woman! I don't need you screaming in my fucking ear, Ra damn you!"

"Shut your mouth, Bakura!"

"Screw you, bitch! And just so you know, it's 'OH. MY. RA!!!!'!" Mai glared at him and raised her middle finger to him. Tea shoved her way to the front.

"Thanksgiving thanking?" Tea said, blinking.

"It's a queer party." Marik mumbled from the back.

"Queers?" Bakura repeated stupidly.

"Yep, gay bastards." Malik said, stalking up to them. "And it's gay fags only." Malik said. "Well, hurry up you two." He said to Yami and Seto.

"Huh? ( O.O )"

"He's calling us gay, you ass. Now go bite his ass.""WHAT, DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DOG TO YOU KAIBA?!"

"Let me think, uh, yeah."

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU REALLY DID FUCK YUGI'S GRANDPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!!" Seto's face went burning red. "I DID NOT, YOU SICK DIGUSTING, MOLDY PIECE OF SHIT!"

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?!!!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Seto and Yami tackled each other, kicking, punching and biting. Yami saw a spider and let out a squeal, jumping up, running down the halls, screaming like a little girl.

"What the hell was that?" Bakura asked, blinking.

"It's obvious. It was called 'The Pharaoh's fucking afraid of fucking spiders'." Marik sneered. Tea glanced at him and he turned his head away from her, snorting. Tea felt a small touch on her arm and turned.

"Ryou, where've you been?"

"Running, old chap."

"Um...From who?"

"From Tristan! He's trying to rape me! Tea, he FLASHED me!"

"Oh my."

"By crocket, here he comes AGAIN!" Ryou went running off, yelling out curses his yami had told him, which had no effect to the love-lorn needle head, Tristan Taylor.

SCCREEEEECCHHH!

SLAM!

"OW!" Malik shouted, rubbing his elbow. Unfortunately for the blonde, Tristan face was right in his crotch, making Tristan TOO happy.

"Ooh, daddy like!" Tristan said and raised his hand to touch his little, uh, prize, but Tea smacked his hand away.

"Touch him or his manhood and you're going to be WITHOUT a manhood!" Tea said, glaring.

"You're not a lesbian, Tea?" Tristan asked, confused.

"That's it, your being castrated!!!!" Tea shouted, chasing after him. "TRISTAN, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO EXPERIENCE _REAL _PAIN!!!" Malik stood up and smirked at Bakura.

"Ha. She loves me more."

"Oh shut the fuck up." Bakura said slapping his head. Malik glared.

"I dare you to try that again."

"I pick truth." Bakura said.

"(o.O) What?"

"I said I pick truth, reknob."

"We weren't playing truth or dare, you doorknocker!"

"What is it with you and doors?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"First it's a knob, then a knocker, WELL? WHICH IS IT, MALIK?!! WHICH THE FUCK IS IT?!?!" Malik was staring at him, obviously surprised that he had suddenly snapped at him that way.

"Snap at me again and your M. Ring is gonna be shoved up your ass."

"M. Rod."

"What?"

"The M. Rod is gonna be shoved up _your_ ass, Ishtar."

"STOP BEING A GODDAMN RETARD!"

"Retard."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"WHAT?"

"HUH?"  
  
"WTF?"  
  
"WTF?"  
  
"WTF?"  
  
"WTF?"  
  
"WTF?"  
  
WTF?"  
  
WTF"  
  
"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Marik snapped moodily. They fell silent.

:I wouldn't be talkin, heartbreaker." Anzu said, coming over, glaring.

"Oh, BURN!" Joey hollered, dragging Tristan. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"This is all pointless, you know that?"

"What is?" Serenity asked, walking over to them, smiling.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Mai announced. "Let's have a Thanksgiving feast on thanksgiving!"

"At who's house?" Seto asked, frowning at her.

"Your house of course!"

"Oh and I take it you assume I will be at your command?"

"Every man is at the command of every woman, so...WE WILL BE HAVING THE FEAT AT YOUR HOUSE, GOT IT?!" Seto shrunk back, his eyes wide.

"Yes sir."

"(GLARE) ( )"

"Yes lady, ma'am, sir!"

"(-.-) It...will have to work for now." Mai mumbled.

November, Thanksgiving Day

"Jingle bells, Yami smells, Kaiba laid an egg!" Joey sang out of tune. "Oh how fun it was to ride, fucking on the sleigh—dat is , dem." Yami and Kaiba twitched madly at his next song. "Yami and Seto, sittin in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G! First comes—'' then they shoved his face into snow.

"I think Seto's gay..." serenity whispered worriedly.

"What makes you think that?"

"He's been hanging around Yami an awful lot..."

"Yeah, so?" Isis and Mai pursued.

"I dunno, I just think that he may not like women anymore after that sleepover."

"Screw him then." Mai muttered.

"I want to, but Joey might not approve and I don't know if I'll be good in bed.

Isis and Mai: (o.O''') (sweat drop)

"right" they both said, sweat dropping.

"Serenity thinks of sex? Wow." Mai whispered to Isis.

"Yeah, double whoa."

"(X.X''')"

!

"I'm cold." Tea said.

"That's nice." Marik ground out.

"I'm hungry."

"Who gives a rats ass?"

"I'm tired."

"So am I."

"I'm bored."

"No duh."

"I have a cold."

"Yay."

"My feet hurt."

"Yeah, and?"

"Are we there yet?" Tea asked. Marik didn't answer for awhile, then when she persisted he yelled: "NO!"

"are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Malik joined in with Tea.

"No."

"Are we there yet."

"No." Bakura joined with Marik, getting annoyed.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!"

"Are we—''

"YES, RA DAMN YOU!" Marik exploded. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

'Stressed out idiot' He thought.

"Ok." Tea said, going into Kaiba's yard, Malik following.

"Hi Kaiba." Kaiba didn't reply. "Hi."

"..."

"Hi."

..."

"Hi."

"..."

"Hi."

"..."

"He died." Tea announced when he didn't reply to her.

"AWRIGHT!" Joey whooped.

"I'm not dead, stupid dog. I just don't wanna say hi to Princess Friendship here."

"Call me that again and I'm gone shove some friendship up your ass, rich-boy!" Tea warned, glaring dangerously.

"..."

"Oh da weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful and since dere's no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

"FOR RA'S SAKE, IT ISN'T X-MAS YET!!!!" Bakura spat at Joey

"Yeah, well I want it ta be, so go fuck a cow, asshole." Bakura raised an eyebrow at him.

'The mutt actually said a good comeback, I'm impressed.' Bakura thought. Bakura twitched his nose and turned on his heel, muttering, "Do as you please, French poodle."

"FRENCH POODLE?!! COME AND SAY DAT TA MY FACE, YA ASSWIPE!"

"Do you really want to humiliate yourself in front of your girlfriend?"

"I ain't. I'm gonna pound yer face in, ring-boy!"

"Right, whatever." Bakura left the room and Joey blinked.

"What an ass..."

"Mmm, this turkey is delicious!" Tea announced. The cook raised an eyebrow and Mokuba and Seto—They didn't even touch the Turkey.

"Zis is not Turkey, madam." The cook said in his heavy accent. "Tis ass."

"I—uh, what?"

"Tis ass—Donkey." The YGO gang looked at each other, then back at their nearly finished "turkey".

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Yugi muttered and they all herded up to the bathroom.

"I am neva eatin at Kaiba's again!" Joey grunted, glaring at the house as they left. Tea was holding her stomach, looking sick.

"Me neither, that was too much for me..."

!  
  
DIS: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Absolutely un-humorous? Well ya'll can tell me when you push that lonely, sad button down there. Please review and sorry about such a late update! Bye everyone!


	17. Uhh, what's going on?

DIS: Hey! It hasn't been a month! It's been...a week? Or was it two weeks? Well it's better than a month, am I not right? Anyway, which reviewer said that I jumped place to place? (o.o) Cos I mean, they were completely right. It was just a chapter to please you guys. A better chapter is right here! Mainly because I'm not wasting time typing it!

Marik: You're wasting time righting fics!

DIS: You spelled writing wrong, you reknob!

Marik: I, uh...did not!

DIS: (sticks tongue out at him) Wuss!

Marik: Shut up before I send you to the Shadow Realm!

DIS: (-.-) I'd come right back.

Malik: (jumps in) YESSSS!!! IN YOUR FACE! (runs back out)

Marik and DIS: (blinks)

DIS: ooohhh, I know what it is. (takes something that she faxed to everyone) Malik won the poll.

Bakura: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

DIS: Hey, don't get mad at me! Everyone loved Malik. Oh, but to those who voted for Bakura, I'm very sorry!

Bakura and Marik: (mope)

Marik: NO ONE VOTED FOR ME!!!

DIS: (rocks back and forth on her feet) Actually...

Marik: (blink)

DIS: (smile) I voted for you!

Marik: (sulks) A lot of good that did.

DIS: (snicker)

-

_Note: Next update, I'll be sure to put up the final poll to show you how many people voted for who! (smile)_

-

_ding dong_

Kaiba yawned and heard a yell from below. His office door was slammed out and a rabid Yugi came in.

"AWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU FED YAMI SOMETHING GROSS, I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR GENITALS!!!!!!!!!!"

"(O.O'') HOLY—''

CRUNCH!

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

_In Mokuba's room..._

Mokuba's eyes went wide and he hurried down the hall to his brother office.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" Mokuba exclaimed. Yugi was standing there with something...in...his mouth...(SWEAT DROP)

"I'VE BEEN CASTRATED!!!" Kaiba screamed. "My sea-men! My sea-men are gone!"

"Uh..."

-

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOWELS—wait, what's dat word??" Joey looked to his sister, who sighed and rolled her eyes.

_Hmm, perhaps if I offer Seto sex under the mistle-toe he'll love me??_

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME?!" They turned to see Tea at the window, angry eyes set.

"Oh, hi Tea." Joey said, waving a hand like mad.

"LET ME IN!"

"Ummm, why?"

" LET ME IN, JOEY! BEFORE I LITERALLY BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

"(O.O) Oh no...Tea's on her—''

CRASH!

"TEA!" Mai cried, running after her, stepping gingerly over the door.

"COME HERE, JOEY!"

"AWWW!" Joey and Tea started to run around in circles around Serenity and Mai. "HELP ME!""HELP YOU? HELP US!" Serenity and Mai said, holding onto her.

"I'M AFRAID! I'M AFRAID! TEA PLEASE STOP!"

"YOU NEED TO ANSWER THE DOOR WHEN I ANSWER, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"(X.X) AWW!"

"TEA! Er, look! Here's some M-I-D-O-L!" Tea stopped and looked at the small box. Tea smiled and took the box like a little girl receiving a toy.

"Thank you so much, Mai!" Tea hugged her, nearly suffocating her. Mai fixed her hair as tea sat down, popping two pills in her mouth and drinking down some water.

Joey, however, was so tired, he fainted, muttering, "Merry Christmas"

"Oh dear..." Serenity murmured.

"I'M A LITTLE PLUM FAIRY!" Tea said, spinning around in circles in the living room.

"(O.O) Mai, are you sure that was...?"

"Sure it was! Er...well...actually it was anti-depressant pills..."

"MAI!"

"COME FRIEND SERENITY! No shouting allowed in Fairy Land!" Tea took Serenity and they al spun around in many circles. "Join us Mai!"

"Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have given that to her...

-

MALIK!" Isis called. "I'M LEAVING TO GET AN ABORTION!"

"RADAMMIT WOMAN! I WAS SO CLOSE TO HAVING AN EJACULATION!:  
  
"A WHAT???"

"AN EJACULATION, STUPID SISTER OF MINE!"

"MALIK YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE USING THAT BRAND-NEW VIBRATING TOOTHBRUSH I BOUGHT YOU!"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! I'M TRYING TO JACK-OFF HERE!"  
  
"MALIK!!"

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!"

"I NEED YOU TO COME WITH ME TO GET AN ABORTION, I'M NOT GOING TO GO ALONE!"

"HAVE MARIK GO ALONG!"

"FINE! I WILL!"

Isis stormed into Marik's room and, like usual, he was moping about Tea.

"Come on, Marik!"

"Are we going over to Tea's?"

"Will you get _over_ yourself?!"

"But Isis—''

"For Ra sakes, Marik! I DON'T WANT THIS BABY—Well, yet."

"HAVE SHADII GO WITH YOU!" Malik exclaimed from his room.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Isis asked herself. Marik watched her leave and blinked.

"I would have gone...If Tea was going."

-

"It's snowing!" Tea exclaimed, jumping into the snow. "I'm so happy to be alive, aren't you guys?"

"(-.-) Oh yeah, just gloriously happy." Mai, Serenity and Joey grunted.

"Who wants to see the world?!" She said, falling into the snow. "I want to go to Ireland, what about you?"

"Uh, Ireland?" Mai repeated, blinking.

"No, I said Poland!"

"POLAND?" Serenity asked, her eyes going wide.

"NO! I said—EGYPT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mai...was that possibly a drug?"

"Oh, I dunno." Mai said, smiling innocently.

"MAI!" Serenity and Joey exclaimed.

"Oh, you _are_ a naughty girl." Joey snickered and kissed Mai. Serenity cringed and turned to her friend.

"Psst, Tea."

"Yeppers?"

"Do you think Seto will have sex with me?" Tea put a finger to her lips, smiling like a dope.

"Sure don't! Seto's gay, did ya hear?" Serenity paled.

"Really?"

"Yep, Yami ate his genitals." Serenity turned to Mai.

"Mai, did ya hear?"

"Hmm?"

"Yami ate Seto's genitals!"

"(gasp!) Joey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Yami and Kaiba ate their own genitals!"

"I gotta make a phone call." Joey went inside and dialed a number and Isis answered.

"Hello, Ishtar residence."

"Hey Isis, did ya hear? Yami ate Kaiba's genitals."

"WOW! I need to go." Isis hung up and knocked on Malik's door. He opened it, washing his hands with a cloth and washing a toothbrush...

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear? Yami and Seto ate someone's genitals!" Malik's eyebrows raised an he went down to Marik's room.

"Hey Marik! Yami and Kaiba are genital-eaters!"

"Hmm..." Marik got up and went downstairs, drinking an energy drink. Shadii came in the kitchen and Marik put his drink down.

"Yo Shadii! Yami and Kaiba are planning on eating your genitals!" Shadii blinked and went to his meditation room. Telepathically, he told Tristan: "Did you hear? Yami and Seto are going to eat genitals for dinner!"

Tristan turned to Duke. "Dude, Yami and Kaiba are going to start eating genitals daily!" Duke's eyes went wide and he went to the phone.

"Yo Ryou! Guess what I found out? Yami and Kaiba are planning on ruling the world with genitals!"

"Eep!" Ryou hung up, hurrying up to his yami's room.

"Bakura, Bakura! Yami and Kaiba are gonna make every human have genitals, even women!"

"Interesting..." Bakura left to the Kame Game Shop and Yami looked up. "I know what you are, fag-boy."

"(O.O) I beg your pardon?!"

"You see, Tea told Serenity, who told Mai, who told Joey, who told Isis, who told Malik, who told Marik, who told Shadii, who told Tristan, who told Duke, who told Ryou, who told me." Yami stared at him, his eyes wide.

"Get the hell out of my way, Tomb Robber." Yami went to the Kaiba Corporation and saw Mokuba. "Mokuba do you know the rumor going around? Everyone's saying that I've been eating people's genitals, including Kaiba's."

"Oh _great_!" Mokuba hurried to the hospital, where Seto was getting treated from Yugi's attack on his genitals.

"Seto, Seto! People are saying that you ate your own genitals!"

"Aw, dammit!" Seto got in his wheelchair and went to the mental institute where Yugi was staying for the week.

"Yugi, people are saying that Yami ate my genitals!"

"Ha, ha!" Yugi said, pointing at him. "Oh wait...damn!"

"Ha, ha!" Seto said, pointing t him, then blinked. "Shit." Both sulked.

-

DIS: You know, rumors really do that! People change the rumors completely!

Yami: This sucks shit!

Seto: I'M NOT A MAN ANYMORE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!

Marik: Oh shut the hell up, you self-obsessed prick.

_DEAD SILENCE!_

DIS: BURN!

Yami: Wow, he actually said something intelligent

DIS: Hehehe. Ok, everyone! Next chapter might be the last one!

Tea: Aww, come on DIS! 3 more chapters? Please?

DIS: Hmm, ok! I'll make 3 more chapters, but then it will be the end, ok?

Tea: Yay!

Malik, Seto, Yami and Yugi: DAMN!

DIS: Ok, I'll have the final poll up on next chapter and I will also have the next chapter up soon too! But—

Ryou: (comes in with cookies)

DIS: —if you peoples review, I'll give you a cookie! Or maybe even two!

Ryou: (-.-') More bribery?

DIS: hehehe...But really! I want to hit 100 reviews!

Tea: I can't wait until the sequel after this one!

DIS: (squeals) Neither can I! It gives me a good reason to not stop my writing! But I also want to hurry and put up the first one of this 3-part fic! It will better-written too!

Homer: WOO-HOO!

DIS: Um, this isn't your show...

Home: D'OH!

DIS: Right, um, please review everyone! I'm really, really, like it! See ya'll!


	18. Like, yeah, like no!

DIS: I am back with chapter 18 of 'Sequel: The Fight Between the 3 Egyptians'! I want to thank all of you who reviewed! And I am glad you thought it was funny. Enjoy!

-

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful and since we've no place to go...LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW!" Serenity blinked rapidly.

"(-.-) I wish that Zoloft would wear off about now."

"Hey!" Malik waved from the sidewalk. He came up and looked at Tea.

"JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY! OH HOW FUN IT IS TO RIDE ON A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH, HEY..." She trailed off, breathing hard, then fell in the snow, snoring softly.

"(oO) Must have tired her out." Serenity mumbled.

"Erm, what?"

"Zoloft." Both girls said.

"Ok, whatever."

-

Kaiba limped to the Christmas Party, no longer a man, yet not a woman. So, technically the brazen-headed CEO was an IT.

"Hi Kaiba!" Serenity bounced over to him. "Gee, what's wrong?" He glared at her, then dragged his glare over to Yugi, who was chewing...On something...(sweat drop).

"I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY FOR THIS YUGI MUTOH, MARK MY WORDS!"

"That's what you said when I defeated you with Exodia." Yugi pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah but I didn't add 'mark my words' now did I?" Kaiba asked, glaring, holding whatever he had left down there. "NOW GIVE ME BACK MY MANHOOD, DAMMIT!"

"I ate it." Yuugi said simply.

"WHAT? EWW!"

"Poor Kaiba." Tea said to Malik as they watched, unaware of the green object hovering over their heads. "It's too bad that he's an it now."

"Yeah and I thought I was weird mast—" Tea blinked, looking over at him. "Uh, never mind."

"Yo, waddup?" They both blinked and looked down at Mokuba. "You wanna go up to a bedroom and get jiggy with it, bitch?"

"(OO) Excuse me?!" Tea stared at Mokuba then noticed that he had a glass of punch in his hand.

"Oh...Uh oh." Malik gave a nervous look, remembering that he and Bakura had spiked the punch.

"Come on, babe, you know how much you want me." Mokuba waggled his eyebrows and Tea shrieked.

"KAIBA COME GET YOUR PERVERTED BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!" Tea shrieked at him.

"WELL I CAN'T BECAUSE I'M BUSY TRYING TO GET MY MANHOOD OUT OF YUGI!"

"SCREW YOUR MOJO, LIVE WITH IT, KAIBA!"

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU HAD A (bleep) INSTEAD OF A (bleep), EH TEA?!"

"I'D ACTUALLY LIKE IT! Well, it would have to be long enough, actually."

Everyone: (OO)

"Uh..." Mokuba stared as Tea and Kaiba screamed at each other. "Is it just me or...?"

"They so like each other." Shizuka said.

"Yeah, I mean, look at them. They are, like, an old, like, married couple." Mai said.

"I know, like, they are so, like, you know, like, flirting!"

"Yeah and like, Tea would so not, like, like, like, get sex!"

"I KNOW! And that is like, so too bad for, like, her!"

"Oh wait, like, don't you like Kaiba?"

"Yeah, maybe I should, like, you know, like, give him a blow job?"

"Like, girlfriend, he don't even, like, have a like, (bleep)."

"Oh, yeah, like, I forgot about that, like, uh, yeah."

"You are like, so, like, stupid!"

"No, like, I am not!"

"Uh, like, yes you are!"

"Like, no I'm not!"

"Like, yes you are!"

"Like, no I'm not!"

"Like, this is, like, getting no where!"

"Like, I know."

"I think we should, like, you know, do something."

"Like, yeah!"

"Like, let's go!" And so the two valley girls go to do something.

(A/N: After all of that, the word 'like' loses it's meaning...Either that or you forget.)

"Like, what should we do?" Shizuka asked.

"Like, I dunno." Mai replied.

"Oh, like, damn!"

"That is like, such a, like, you know, like, lame word!"

"Like, shut up, you, like, bitch!"

"I, like, am not a bitch!"

"Like, yes you are!"

"Like, no I'm not!"

"Uh, like yeah!"

"Like no!"

"Like yeah!"

"Like, what is your problem you, like, whore!"

"Like, shut up!"

"Like, no!"

"Like, yeah!"

Bakura, who had been standing a few feet away from them the whole time, was getting pissed and annoyed.

"Like, are you a like, prostitute?!" Shizuka demanded of Mai.

"Uh, like, duh, no I'm, like, not."

"Like, yes you are!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! MY RA!" Then, the lights went out and Ra appeared. "SHIT! Not again!" (A/N: Remember? Ra wanted to screw Bakura.)

"Yes, my sweet little Baku-chan?" Ra asked, fluttering his eyelashes at him. Yami came over, eating an apple.

"TO BE OR NOT TO BE!" Yami said, holding the apple to Ra. "THAT WAS NEVER THE QUESTION, RA DAMMIT!" Ironically, Satin came and damned Ra.

"NOOO! I CAN'T BE DAMNED! I HAVE TO FUCK BAKU-CHAN!"

"(OO) Uh, what?" Yami looked at Bakura blankly.

"Don't ask, for the love of...Horus don't ask." Unfortunately for Bakura...Horus then came.

"WHO CALLED ME?" Horus asked.

"Uh...TO BE OR NOT TO BE!" Yami said, hoping it would work again. "THAT WAS NEVER THE QUESTION HORUS DAMMIT!" Again, Satin came. But this time, he had Ra and was whipping him.

"AW, AW, AW! IT HURTS! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" Ra shouted. Satin came and damned Horus, taking both the Egyptian gods to Hell with him.

"(OO) I am...A GOD!" Yami and Bakura both said at the same time. "NO I AM! I AM!!" So then, we had these two fighting each other as well, when it was so obvious that I AM THE GOD! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Right.

-

DIS: (-.-) I started this in November and I'm just now finishing it. How pathetic is that? Well, at least I finished it. Finally.

Shizuka: Like, review!

Mai: Like yeah, so we can, like, screw each other and like, you know, like, do stuff and like, yeah, like, stuff like that!

Shizuka: Like, yeah! I like, agree, like ya know?

Mai: Like, yeah, I like, know!

DIS: (-.-) How annoying. Please review! (glances at Shizuka and Mai) PLEASE. Listening to these two is torture! ( )


	19. Kaiba's obsessed!

DIS: Hello everyone! I am back with the 19th chapter! I am so happy to have had inspiration!

Kokuei: It's been years it's seemed like since I've last heard from you, lol. Yes, weird, everything that I make is weird, yet funny! Hehehe.

Savvyteen16: SAVVY! (salutes you) No, lol, j/k. I'm glad you were laughing for butt off. (grins proudly)

DojomistressAmbyChan: (X.X) I know, not exactly a quick update...Anyway, thanks a lot!

Suckerpunch: Oh, it's not the ending! I still have to get Malik and Anzu to make out or screw each other, lol. Besides, this series doesn't end until the next sequel, hahahaha! Thanks for reviewing anyway, hehehe.

-

Malik strolled casually over to Kaiba, who was leaning on a cane, sniffing and looking at a small bottle.

"Hey Kaiba," Malik whispered, shuffling through an envelope labeled, 'Blackmail of Seto Kaiba, CEO, egotistical, incest-loving bastard', "I wonder what this is?" he held up a photo graph and Kaiba, drinking some punch turned his eyes and looked at it. His eyes went wide and the punch was spat at Yami, who let out a shout.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Kaiba shrieked at him like a little girl. Malik raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh I bought it off Ebay." (A/N: Don't own Ebay)

"YOU WHAT?" Kaiba snatched it, staring at it. It was him typing at his computer, completely naked. "Is that my manhood I see poking out from beneath the desk?"

"(oO) Uh...I...Don't...Know..." Malik said nervously, not liking that Kaiba was going to obsessive over his Twinkie (a.k.a. manhood).

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Kaiba asked Malik tearfully. "Look at it, isn't it beautiful, Malik?"

"(OO) THE HELL IF I KNOW!"

"Do you...Have duplicates?"

"Of course I do."

"Can I have this one?" A tearful Kaiba looked at him, sniffling.

"(o.o) Sure, whatever. Give me one grand first." Kaiba wrote him a check and a grinning Malik left.

"My lovely banana, I can finally be with you again in a different manner." Kaiba whispered to the photo, kissing it briefly. "Did I do good?" Kaiba asked the lawyer next to him.

"(-.-) Your going to sue Yuugi Mutou, aren't you?" The lawyer asked, sighing.

"YOU BET AS HELL I AM! HE ATE MY FUCKING MOJO, GODDAMMIT!" Kaiba exploded in fury.

"(-.-) Figures. Well, let's start now." The lawyer brought out a small square from his briefcase. Kaiba blinked, giving it a curious look.

POP!

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S A TABLE!" Kaiba exclaimed, pointing at the table that has materialized from the square with his cane.

"(-.-)" The lawyer took out two other squares and two chairs came this time. "Take a seat."

Plop!

"(o.o)" Kaiba was just staring at him. "Will you marry me?"

"(-.-) No thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

"Okay."

-

"Anzu, I just got one grand!" Malik exclaimed. Anzu blinked.

"Well...I was hoping for Johnny Depp, but you'll do." Anzu mumbled to herself.

"(oO) What?"

"(-.-) Mistletoe."

"REALLY?" Malik asked eagerly, forgetting the thousand dollars he had obtained.

"Really."

"What kind of mistletoe?" Malik asked curiously. "I've always wanted to do a study on it, supposedly there's nits in them and—"

SLAP!

"Ow! Anzu, what was that for?"

"Kiss me, dammit!"

"(smirk) Can I do more then that?"

"Um..." Thinking... "YEP!"

"Okay, let's go get a room!"

"OKAY!"

-

"I AM GOD, RA DAMN YOU!" Bakura snapped, then flinched as the lights went out and Ra appeared, bruised.

"Baku-chan," Ra said pathetically, "Satin hurt me." He pouted and Bakura cringed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ra." Yami said sympathetically, leading him to the couch. "I know how it feels to be God and everybody doesn't understand."

"Really?" Ra asked, sniffling.

"Yes, it's a hard life to live, do you not agree?" Ra nodded at the Pharaoh. "Chips?"

"Oh, yes please!" Ra took the chip bag and threw one in his mouth. "Yum, Doritos: Cool Ranch!"

"You like Ranch flavored chips too!" Yami asked, his eyes widening.

"Yep and Sour Cream and Onion too."

"ME TOO!" They hugged...somewhat and started to talk about how being God ruled and ate chips.

"(oO) What the fuck?" Bakura mumbled and moved away quietly, bumping into someone.

"What's your problem, bitch?" Mokuba demanded drunkenly.

"( ) Oh no you didn't!" Bakura said, grabbing the little boy by his collar.

CRUNCH!

"HOLY HELL, THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE BIT ME ON THE NOSE!" Bakura roared in outrage.

"Yeah, that's right, homes!" Mokuba said. He did a twisting thing on the ground, then slid on his knees, crossed his arms across his chest and looked smug

"(oO) You're one screwed up kid."

"OH YEAH? I BET I'VE FUCKED MORE SLUTS THAN YOU HAVE!"

"(X.X) How old is he again?"

"YOU CAN'T WRIGGLE AWAY FROM ME NOW! OH YEAH, HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!" Mokuba clung to Bakura's leg, humping it purposely.

"GET THIS HORNY BASTARD AWAY FROM ME!"

"YEAH, YOU LIKE THAT, DON'T YOU! WANT SOME MORE?"

"AWWWWWW, SOMEONE HELP!"

CRASH!

"Ouch." Marik mumbled after he had hurled himself on Bakura.

"I think you fractured my pelvis." Bakura grumbled.

"I don't think you understand what you're saying." Mokuba said, getting up and dusting himself off. Then he left, juggling a hacky sack.

"HANKY PANKY!" Anzu shrieked, running into the room. She looked blankly at them, dressing herself. "Yes?"

Everyone: (sweat drop, then anime fall)

"Oh well." Marik stood up, fixing his hair.

"Marik," Bakura said, not getting up, "I really think you hurt my pelvis."

"You don't have a pelvis, you have a groin."

"Okay, then you did something to my groin."

"Not my dilemma."

"THE HELL IF IT ISN'T!" Bakura shouted as Marik walked away. He shrugged.

"Hanky panky?" Yuugi repeated Anzu's words. "What does that mean?"

"It's a dance." They all answered quickly.

-

DIS: MWAHAHAHA! THE END! This, my good reviewers, is the end. At least, of this fic. But do not fret, guess what I have coming up? The sequel to this sequel! Here's a preview:

_Title: YGO's Summer Vacations!_

_Genre: Humor_

_Rating: R_

_Summary: The last part of 'The Fight Between the 3 Egyptians' is up! The YuGiOh gang are doing all kinds of things this summer. Camping, road trips and going to beauty contests! And Ra is coming along with Yami! RR please!_

_Notes/Warnings: Language, perverted humor and...perverted humor, lol!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any other product that is not mine._

(DIS: I'll just show you the start of the chapter, nothing more)

_Chapter One, Holy Ra and Osiris!_

School was out and summer vacation was in Domino. The YGO gang had big plans for the summer, oh yes they did indeed.

At the house of Ryou and Bakura, Ryou's father, Jacob, had returned from his voyage.

"Ryou!" Jacob hugged Ryou. "Ryou!" Jacob hugged Bakura, then blinked and looked back at him. "Ryou?" He blinked again, then his eyes bulged. "NOOOOOO! IT'S MY SON'S EVIL HALF!" He turned to Ryou. "HAVEN'T YOU BEEN GOING TO CHURCH, READING THE BIBLE TOO?"

"(OO) Um, yes..."

"NOOOO! WE'RE CURSED WITH HIM! HELLLLPPPP MMMEEEEE GOOOODDDD!"

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Ryou answered it as Bakura laughed his ass off at Jacob.

"Oh, Ra, Osiris, it's you two." Jacob stopped screaming and looked at the two Egyptian God's. Slowly, he walked upstairs and they followed him. He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, murmuring, "It's just a dream, your prayers never get answered so why is Ra and Osiris here?" Silence. "I wonder if I'm on drugs? Yes, I'm just addicted to drugs, that's all. I'm not going insane." The four looked at each other and Bakura and Ryou wondered to themselves whether every day was going to be this horrible, or amusing in Bakura's opinion.

-

DIS: That's the starting of the first chapter of _YGO's Summer Vacation!_ I hope that you'll watch out for it and can't wait to hear from all of you when I post it! Ciao!


End file.
